Heart of the Healer
by She-Cat
Summary: The story has switched to a new direction, Darn Plot Bunnies! Legolas and some of his friends will journey to a new land to solve a mystery.... Sequel to Soul of the Healer.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, thanks for waiting and here it is.the sequel!!! Disclaimer: These people are Tolkien's not mine, except the ones I created. Don't Sue!!

Heart of the Healer

Chapter 1--New Arrivals

Boromir winced as another scream erupted from behind the bedroom door. "What is taking so long?" he said.

"Legolas warned you it would take a long time. "Calm yourself, Syri will be fine," Aragorn said.

"It has been twelve hours!" Boromir protested.

"Legolas is with Syri, she could not have better care. He will not let anything happen to her or the baby," Aragorn said.

Syri screamed again. "I swear I will geld that bastard after this is over!! I swear it!!!" she bellowed.

Boromir and Aragorn traded shocked looks. "If I were you, my friend I would stop worrying about Syri and start worrying about myself. She sounded very serious," Aragorn said.

Boromir filled a goblet with wine and drained it. "I will not leave her. I must be here for her and our child," he said.

"It was meant as a jest, advisor," Aragorn said. "It will end soon. It will."

Just then the door opened and Legolas looked out. "Boromir, come inside, she wants you to be at her side," he said.

Boromir swallowed hard, but he went inside and Legolas closed the door. Boromir was worried when he saw how tired and drawn Syri looked. "Is she all right?" he asked.

"Aye, all is well, go to her side. She needs your support," Legolas said.

Syri opened her eyes and smiled wanly up at Boromir as he came up. She reached for him. "Beloved, I am afraid," she whispered.

"Do not be, just concentrate on bring our child into the world. I will be right here. I will not leave you," Boromir said. He took her hand gently. "I love you, my mercenary princess."

Syri relaxed at his touch, only to cry out and tense as another contraction went through her. "Oh gods, Legolas! It hurts!" she gasped.

"It will soon be over. Push Syri, it is coming!" Legolas said.

Syri gripped Boromir's hand more tightly and pushed as hard as she could. She screamed as she did so. "Please!" she gasped.

"Pant, Syri, like a dog. It will help with the pain then push again! You are very close, I swear it," Legolas said.

Four more times Syri pushed. "I can see the baby's head! Once again!" Legolas said.

Syri took a deep breath and pushed with all her strength. She creamed once more in pain as the baby emerged.

Legolas quickly cut the cord and laid the baby down. "Push again, Syri, the second baby is coming!" he said.

Syri tensed again as another wave of pain hit her. "Second baby?! You did not say anything about a second baby! I am going to have your hide when this is over!" she cried.

Ten minutes later the second baby emerged and Legolas cut the cord and quickly cleaned them up. "You have two lovely daughters, Boromir and Syri," he said.

"Twin daughters?" Syri whispered. "Let me see. Are they healthy?"

"Perfectly healthy, here they are," Legolas said. He placed the babies into their mother's arms.

Syri stared raptly at one then the other while Boromir leaned over for a closer look. 

"We have two daughters and they are beautiful as their mother," Boromir said. "What shall we call them?"

"I would like to name one Shandi, after my mother. What was your mother's name?" Syri asked.

"Lianna," Boromir said.

Their names are Lianna and Shandi," Syri said firmly.

Legolas smiled and silently left the room so the new parents could be alone for a while.

Aragorn looked up when he came out. "How is she?" he asked.

"Fine, she has twin daughters," Legolas said.

"That is great news. I must remember to purchase some gifts for them," Aragorn said.

The door opened and Boromir looked out. "Legolas, come in here. We want to talk to you," he said grimly.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "Call for help if I am gone more then ten minutes," he whispered. He went into the room. Boromir followed him in then closed the door gently behind them.

Legolas turned to say something to Boromir only to find himself wrapped in a strong embrace. "Thank you for helping with the birth, healer," Boromir said.

"Ease up on him, Boromir. I do not think blue is his normal skin color," Syri laughed.

Boromir did, giving him a gentle push towards Syri. "Sorry," he said.

Syri studied him. "I wanted to say thank you too. You knew I was going to have twins, did you not?" she asked.

"Well, aye, I did," Legolas said.

"So why did you not tell me?" Syri asked.

"I did not want to ruin the surprise," Legolas said.

"I was a wonderful surprise, thank you, Legolas," Syri said.

"You are welcome," Legolas said. He excused himself and left….

There, I thought the birth of Shandi and Lianna would be a nice way to start…. R/R please!!


	2. Doting Father

Wow! Sixteen reviews on one chapter…. Thanks all…. Important Announcement--After the 4th of July weekend I start attending Renaissance festivals on weekends which means no weekend updates until October, but I will update during the week…

Chapter 2--Doting Father

Legolas came up to Syri the first day she'd been allowed up while she was in the garden. "Good morning, mellon-nin? How are you feeling?" he asked.

Fine, thanks. I thought you would be on your way back to Mirkwood by now," Syri said.

"I will leave in seven days. Where are the twins?" Legolas asked.

"With Boromir, he was very eager to show his daughters to his friends," Syri said. "He will be back soon if you want to wait."

Legolas tilted his head and studied her. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"It is hard to hide things from you," Syri laughed. "I suppose it is relief. I was afraid Boromir would be very disappointed that one of the twins was not a boy. All men want sons."

"A daughter is a man's treasure, my father once said," Legolas said. "It is obvious that Boromir adores his baby daughters."

Syri smiled. "Yes, I guess it is and we have you to thank for our daughters birth and to them being healthy and strong," she said.

I had nothing to do with that," Legolas said firmly.

"But I still am very grateful," Syri said and hugged him.

"Hugging my lady, Legolas? You are fortunate that I am not the jealous type," Boromir said as he came up to him.

"Sorry, my Lord advisor, please do not punish me," Legolas mock-pleaded.

"I must think on your fate. You will be informed of my decision later," Boromir said haughtilly.

Syri swatted his arm lightly. "Hush, are you done showing of Lianna and Shandi so soon?" she asked.

"They are hungry and I cannot help solve that," Boromir said.

Syri stood. "Excuse us, Legolas. Time to feed the lionesses," she joked. She and Boromir walked off.

Legolas hadn't been alone to long when Aragorn came up and sat down on the bench next to him. Legolas smiled in greeting. "Good morning, Aragorn," he said.

"Good morning, I thought you were with Boromir and Syri," Aragorn said, "and where is your faithful bodyguard?"

"I was, but they had to go feed the twins," Legolas said, "and Qui is down at the training field sparring with some of your men."

"I am surprised he would leave you alone," Aragorn remarked. "He is very protective of you."

"Aye, which is sometimes a bit annoying," Legolas laughed, "But I would never insult him by saying so. Father is pleased I have a protector as well."

"That reminds me, a hawk came this morning with a message from Mirkwood," Aragorn said. He held it out.

Legolas took the scroll and opened it as he read he frowned. "Father says there has been increased spider sightings along the path through Mirkwood. He wants Qui and I to stay here until it is safer. He says he will let me know when it is all right," he said.

"I would be delighted to be your host. I had missed you over the eight months we were apart before you came to help Syri in childbirth," Aragorn said.

Legolas looked a little upset about the message, but he nodded. "I accept gratefully, mellon-nin," he said.

"Good, you can start by Qui and you coming to a celebration I am holding at nightfall. I must return to my duties. I will see you then," Aragorn said. He left.

Legolas looked down at the note and wondered….

Sorry for the lack of excitement, but it will come. I just have to get to it…..R/R please!!


	3. A Mystery

Happy 4th of July, everyone. *Plot Bunnies wave flags* Thanks for your kind words and reviews. I just hope I can live up to them…

Chapter 3--A Mystery

Aragorn was puzzled when Legolas and Qui didn't show up for the dinner. Finally he excused himself to go look for them. He found Qui standing by the garden door. "Qui, where is he? Is he alright?" he asked.

Qui frowned and shook his head. He pointed into the garden.

"I will see if all is well, Qui. Do not worry," Aragorn said and went into the garden. After twenty minutes of searching he heard a familiar voice singing. He made his way towards the sound and found Legolas by the pond singing to the stars. He waited for him to finish.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Legolas asked finally.

"I thought you were coming to the gathering," Aragorn said. "It started an hour ago."

"I am sorry. I did not feel like it tonight," Legolas said.

Aragorn went to his side. "What troubles you?" he asked.

"The message from my father, it reminded me of something else," Legolas said.

"Do you think it is true?" Aragorn asked.

"I am sure it is, though I wish he would not be so protective of me," Legolas said.

"Then what troubles you so much?" Aragorn asked.

"I remembered how I woke up, surrounded by dead spiders. It does not make sense. Strange things started happening when Mei Ling gave this to me through Qui," Legolas said. He pulled off the dragon pendant and handed it to Aragorn.

Aragorn took the pendant and studied it. "It seems to be ordinary except that it was made with an unusual green stone that I do not know," Aragorn said.

"Jade, Qui said it is jade, it is from the land he came from," Legolas said.

"So what sort of strange things?" Aragorn asked.

"Like knowing Syri was pregnant. I should have not been able to do that. I knew she was going to have twins, Aragorn," Legolas said.

Aragorn frowned thoughtfully at that. "Odd, what else?" he asked.

"I had more strength when I used my healing ability. It was like someone else was adding their life force to mine," Legolas said.

"Can that not be done?" Aragorn asked.

"Aye, but only with another fully trained healer. Anyone else would be too much a risk because they do not know how to monitor their life force. That is how healing is done," Legolas said.

Aragorn studied the pendant again. "You think this has something to do with it?" he asked.

"I do not know, perhaps. Qui said that it was a link to a guardian spirit, a dragon. I need to find out more," Legolas said. "I have asked, but he will tell me very little." He took the pendant back and put it on again. "We need to speak to Qui."

When they got to Qui Aragorn gestured for them to follow. He led them to his chamber so they could talk.

Legolas wasted no time. He started the moment they were settled. "What power does this pendant have, Qui?" he asked.

*I do not know. Mei Ling would have prayed to the dragon spirit for it to have any power, but I do not know what she attempted* Qui signed.

"I will have to ask her then," Legolas said.

*By now she has returned to our homeland* Qui replied.

"Then I will go there and find her," Legolas said determinedly.

Qui and Aragorn stared at Legolas as if he'd gone mad. Qui could see that Legolas would not be talked out of his choice. Reluctantly, he nodded. *If you feel you must, but I will go with you* he signed. They began to make plans….

There, I admit I don't know much of Japan so it will be a made up version of it…Hope you'll like it…R/R please and feel free to offer advice or suggestions…


	4. Healing An Old Wound

Thanks for the encouragement now that I know I'll continue…I don't know if those that reviewed on the A/N chapter will be able to review on this since it's replacing the A/N, but you can review this in three or five if you can't if you want…

Chapter 4--Healing An Old Wound

Plans made, they left Aragorn's chamber. Aragorn headed to the throne room to get things ready while Legolas and Qui headed for their rooms.

Once they reached Legolas's room Qui started to go to his. "Wait, Qui, I need to talk to you alone. Come in, please?" he said.

*If you wish* Qui signed. He followed Legolas into the room and Legolas closed the door. "I should have asked this long ago, but I was not sure if I should," he said.

*What is it Legolas? * Qui signed.

"May I attempt to heal the injury that took your voice?" Legolas asked.

*Do you think you can and that I will be able to speak again? * Qui signed.

"I do not know, but I would like to try if you would allow me," Legolas said.

*I would and gladly. I have been wanting to ask* Qui signed.

"Why did you not?" Legolas asked.

*At first because I did not know you well enough and then because you would need your strength to aid those wounded in the war against Rian* Qui signed. *Where do you want me? *

" You could have asked before this. Lie down on the bed. That would be the best," Legolas said.

Qui nodded and laid down. *Stop if it is too hard for you or causes you pain* he signed. 

Legolas knelt beside him and laid one hand on his throat. "Stay still and relax," he directed. He closed his eyes and slid into the healing trance. The wound was much worse then Legolas had thought. He figured that even Qui didn't know how much damage had been done. He had been lucky to survive at all. He began trying to heal the wound and he felt the extra strength flow through him.

Qui sat up fast when Legolas crumpled limply onto his chest. He checked Legolas's pulse and relaxed. The Elf had fallen into a deep sleep. Qui moved Legolas out of the way and got up then arranged Legolas into a comfortable position on the bed. He wondered if the healing worked. He decided to try to speak. "Q..ui…." he choked out and joy filled him. He could speak!!! It had worked. It would take time to get his voice back completely and it was hoarse and raspy, but he could speak! He smiled gratefully at Legolas and left the room, so he could rest.

Legolas woke up and by the light he knew he had been asleep for hours. He got up and went to the door that linked he and Qui's rooms together and knocked.

Qui opened it and he was smiling broadly.

"Qui, did it work?" Legolas asked, noticing the smile.

"It….did….I owe…you much, Legolas," Qui said haltingly.

"You already have repaid me. Everyone is in for a surprise," Legolas said.

The next morning everyone was surprised and delighted. Syri especially. She hugged Legolas fiercely and thanked him over and over for what he'd done for Qui.

"Are you sure you want to come with us, Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "Qui has said it will take a year by ship."

"Of course. Boromir will keep everything in control here and besides I am bringing one of my diplomats to try to get a trade agreement," Aragorn said.

"I.... Fear that will not happen…my people distrust and....dislike foreigners," Qui said.

"It is still worth the try. We will set sail tomorrow with the tide," Aragorn said decisively.

The rest of the day was busy for them all as things were made ready and Aragorn took care of a few last minute things. 

Legolas didn't sleep much that night. He was both excited and nervous about the coming journey. He hoped it would go smoothly and that he wasn't making a mistake. The next day they said their final goodbyes and they set sail. 

"We will not be bored on this journey. There are many things I must teach you about my land's ways and cultures so you do not offend someone by your ignorance. I also would like to teach you some of my native tongue as well. It will help you greatly. Few speak your language where we are going," Qui said.

Aragorn and Legolas had no arguments. Perhaps the trip wouldn't be as boring as they had feared….

Thanks to all those that left comments…The story goes on…R/R please!!


	5. Sailing To a New Land

All right, everyone, here's the next part. I'm glad everyone likes this….

Chapter 5--Sailing To a New Land

The first two months of the trip went smoothly. Legolas quickly got used to the movement of the ship and seemed to enjoy it. He watched what the crew did and soon learned enough to help.

Each evening they would gather in one cabin while Qui taught them about his home. "I tell you now Aragorn that no one of rank will speak to you or Legolas. You are nothing but foreign barbarians to them," Qui warned.

"Would it help if they knew I was a King myself?" Aragorn asked.

"Not really, that would just mean you are a King of barbarians, hardly worth notice. As for you Legolas my folk have heard stories about Elves, but they are rare, so people might stare. Most importantly you must not use your healing powers for any reason. They will think you are some sort of evil spirit using black magic. They would have you executed on the spot. You both must not speak to anyone or look anyone directly in the eyes until I say so. It is very important you do not offend anyone," Qui warned.

Aragorn shook his head. "How will we find Mei then?" he asked.

"I will send her a message. I have friends among the peasants and we will hide among them. You will learn a few things and perhaps enjoy yourselves. That brings up another thing; only soldiers and samurai may carry weapons. Others will be arrested and probably executed," Qui added.

Legolas frowned. "If we cannot carry weapons how do we defend ourselves if we are attacked?" he asked.

"If you stay close to me and do as I tell you then you should not get attacked," Qui said firmly. "Trust me, I will not let you be harmed."

"This is going to be very difficult. I wonder if we are not better off not going to this land," Aragorn mused.

Legolas looked over at him, pleadingly. He knew Aragorn could order the crew to turn back if he wished. "Please, Aragorn, I must know," he said.

Aragorn couldn't say no to Legolas gave him that look. He nodded. "All right, mellon-nin, we will continue," he said.

Legolas smiled in gratitude and relief. "Thank you, Aragorn," he said.

"I just hope we will not regret this trip," Aragorn muttered.

"Everything will be well, Aragorn, you will see," Legolas said.

Unfortunately Legolas spoke to soon. At dusk a storm started to roll in. Aragorn, Legolas, and Qui pitched in as the crew hurried to secure everything before it hit.

When it did it was awful. It was soon obvious all that could be done was ride it out. Steering was impossible with the force of the wind. Everyone was forced to retreat to the hold and secure themselves to something with safety lines.

Luckily the ship didn't sink and no one was lost overboard and hurt. The ship was badly damaged and they would need to get to the nearest port for repairs before they could continue. It took them a couple weeks to get there because of the damage. It was an unfamiliar city to Aragorn, Qui and especially to Legolas, but the captain knew it well.

"Can we go into town, Aragorn? I would love to be on land for awhile," Legolas said. Legolas really wanted to find somewhere to take a bath. He couldn't believe how hard it was to get clean on a ship even though you were surrounded by water.

Aragorn knew what Legolas was thinking. He turned to the captain. "Would it be safe to go into the town?" he asked.

The captain thought it over and nodded. "It should be fine as long as you start no trouble," he said.

"Very well, we will go ashore for a while then," Aragorn said.

Qui, Legolas, and Aragorn left the ship an hour later, only expecting to have a relaxing walk around town. Unfortunately fate had other plans as always. They rounded a corner and five large men blocked their way with clubs and knives.

"Yer money or yer life!" one snarled, "ya will not get hurt if ye do not resist," one said.

The three of them exchanged looks that clearly said, not again then got ready for a fight.

"Leave and we will spare your lives. We will not give you anything," Qui said. "Do not force us to hurt you."

The thief struck at Legolas with a heavy nail-studded club, aiming for his skull…

Whoo, street brawl! Maybe the thieves should get reinforcements first! R/R please…


	6. Guardian

Thank you, everyone for your kind words. It made me feel a lot better. I've had some serious issues to work out….so I missed yesterday's update. Very sorry…

Chapter 6--Guardian

The blow from the club never connected. Qui caught the bandit's wrist and twisted. The club flew from the man's hand then there was a loud snap.

Legolas couldn't keep from flinching. He knew the sound of a bone breaking. He stared as Qui literally lifted the man from his feet and flung him aside. He had never realized Qui was so strong.

Aragorn hadn't seen what had happened. He was too busy trading blows with another thief.

Legolas whirled, drawing his knives as a bandit charged from his side. He ducked the club swing then stabbed the bandit in the knee. He howled and fell.

Aragorn knocked out the third one. At that the remaining two obviously decided the fight wasn't worth it and fled. Aragorn looked at Qui and Legolas. "Everyone all right?" he asked. Both Legolas and Qui nodded.

Legolas looked around at the groaning bandits scattered around them. "Perhaps we should go before they recover or anyone comes," he suggested. That seemed like a good idea to Qui and Aragorn so they did.

"To think the captain said this was a safe town, if that is so I would hate to see the dangerous ones," Legolas remarked.

"That sort of thing can happen anywhere," Aragorn said.

"That is true. I saw that look you gave me, Legolas. Are you afraid of me?" Qui asked.

"Nay, never. It just startled me. That is all," Legolas said.

"Good, I just did not want you to be hurt. After all I have sworn an oath and I do not take it lightly," Qui said.

"I know and I am grateful, Qui. Never doubt that," Legolas said and smiled.

Aragorn looked a little puzzled, but seemed to decide against saying anything.

They eventually found their way into the open market and soon were enjoying looking around at the different merchant stalls.

Legolas paused by a stall displaying bows and began to look over them.

"Good day, sir. Can I help you? I sell the finest bows in the land," he boasted.

Legolas just shook his head and moved away. He decided not to say that not one of the bows held a candle to the ones his folk made. He didn't want to insult him.

"Rotten little street thief! Try to steal from my stall will you!" someone yelled, startling Legolas out of his thoughts. He looked towards the voice and was shocked by what he saw.

A merchant held a skinny little girl by the wrist. He held an apple in the other hand. The child was obviously terrified and was crying.

Legolas went over. He had to try to help. "What is wrong?" he asked. "You are hurting the child."

"This is the third time the dirty, little thief has stolen from me! This time I am turning her over to the guards!" the merchant yelled.

Legolas gave the child a synthetic glance. She looked like she hadn't eaten for days. "I will pay for the apple with this if you let her go." He showed the irate merchant a gold coin.

Greed filled the merchant's face. He let the child go and snatched the coin. He gave Legolas the apple. "She just better stay away from my stall from now on," he said.

Legolas ignored the irate man and handed the child the apple. "There you go, little one," he said gently.

The girl took it and smiled uncertainly then ran before Legolas could stop her. She disappeared into the crowd, leaving Legolas staring after her.

Aragorn and Qui noticed that Legolas was very quiet the rest of the day and as they headed back to the ship.

"What is wrong, Legolas?" Qui asked.

"You did not see?" Legolas asked.

"I guess not," Aragorn said. "Tell us about it."

Legolas did and when he was finished Aragorn shook his head. "That is a shame, but at least you helped her," he said.

"But not nearly enough," Legolas muttered. He would go out tomorrow and see if he could find her. The ship needed a lot of repairs, so he'd have plenty of time…

Sigh, I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I swear all my plot bunnies have abandoned me…R/R please!


	7. A Good Deed Turns Sour

Hello, everyone. Glad to see you're all enjoying my little tale. Here's the next chapter….

Chapter 7--Good Deed Turns Sour 

Legolas was the first one awake the next morning. He got cleaned up the best he could and dressed. He was trying to keep quiet, but Qui, who slept in the other bunk, sat up.

"Are you not up a little early? It is barely past dawn," Qui said.

"I know, but I wanted to go look for that child before the streets get to crowded," Legolas said.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready and we will go," Qui said.

"Actually I think I should go alone," Legolas said.

"I am sworn to be your guardian," Qui said.

"I know and I am glad, but if you go she may be afraid. I will never find her then and I am concerned about her. I can take care of myself in a town," Legolas said. "Please, Qui."

"It is against my better judgment. You seem to get in trouble easily, but I will accept your wishes this time," Qui said. "Be back by midmorning though or I will come to find you and be careful."

"I will be and thank you, Qui," Legolas said. He finished dressing and picked up his knives then left the cabin. Soon he was back on the docks and entering the city. He wasn't exactly sure where to go so he headed towards the marketplace. It seemed like a good place to start.

Merchants were setting up their wares when Legolas entered the market and there were very few people out, except the beggars that lined the gutter. Legolas walked slowly along, keeping on eye out for the little girl. He didn't know that he was being watched as well.

"So that is the one, Dax?" Galion asked.

The beggar nodded. "I saw him help the girl myself, yesterday," he said.

The well-muscled man pulled two silvers out of his pouch and pressed them into the beggar's hand. "You did well. You can go," Galion said. He looked Legolas over thoughtfully as the beggar scuttled away. He knew many wealthy folk that would pay a fortune for that one. He smirked and moved off. It would have to be handled carefully, but it also had to be done while he was alone.

Two hours had passed and the streets were getting busy. Legolas had still seen no sign of the girl. He decided that it was time to go back to the ship. He hadn't gone far when he got the feeling he was being followed. He stopped short and looked around warily, but could see nothing out of the ordinary, whoever was trailing him was very good at it.

Not twenty minutes later two men came up on either side of Legolas, trapping him between them. One seized Legolas's arm in a painfully tight grip. "Not a sound or I will break your arm, elf. You are coming with us," he said.

Legolas drew one of his knives with unmatched speed and slashed the Human's arm from elbow to wrist. The man yelled and released him. Legolas quickly put some distance between him and them as he drew his other knife. "I think not," he said.

The man clutched his arm, blood welling between his fingers. "Little cat, you will pay for that," he growled.

Legolas backed away from the two men, planning to run when he was far enough back, but that plan was foiled when someone seized him from behind. Trapped and getting frightened, Legolas reacted instinctively. He did something that he knew could be done but had never wanted to do. He grabbed the Human's arm and used his healing ability, but in reverse.

There was a scream as a deep cut appeared in the other man's arm, showing bone. He released Legolas to grab his arm.

The minute he was released Legolas ran for his life. He disappeared into the crowd before any of his attackers gathered enough wits to stop him. Legolas ran until his was panting and his side ached. Finally he stopped and leaned against a building to rest. He was also lost and disoriented. He had run away from the dock instead of towards it in his haste to get away. He took some hope in the fact that Qui was probably getting ready to come looking for him.

*Meanwhile*

Qui left the ship, grumbling at his foolishness. He should have never let Legolas go alone. The silly Elf seemed to attract trouble like honey attracted bees. He hoped the healer had just lost track of time, but frankly he doubted it….

Neat, huh? Say whose saw Pirates of the Caribbean? I saw it yesterday. It's great!!! R/R please!!


	8. The Search

Thanks to my reviewers that keep me going…don't know what I'd do without you…

Chapter 8--The Search

Qui moved through the now busy streets, searching for Legolas, but he wasn't in the market place. He asked several merchants if they'd seen him, but they hadn't. After an hour of looking he left the market place and went deeper into the town.

Legolas had started back towards the docks or at least that was where he thought he was heading. The town's streets seemed to go in random directions and it was a bit confusing. He paused to look around for landmarks or a sign to guide him back to the docks, but there didn't seem to be any. _Fool, you should have let Qui come with you then you wouldn't be in this mess, _he thought. He'd only walked ten minutes when he saw the men that jumped him before coming towards him and they didn't look happy. Legolas froze. "Oh, damn," he muttered.

They hadn't seen him yet though. Legolas looked around and saw an alley. He went toward it then heard a yell. Looking over his shoulder without stopping, he saw one of the men point in his direction. They headed right towards him. Cursing to himself, he bolted into the alley only to discover it was a dead end. He put his back against the wall and waited.

"Hey, come here!" someone called. 

Legolas looked around and saw the little girl from the marketplace gesturing to him from a small opening in a wall. "Hurry before they see you!" she said and slipped through the opening.

Legolas had to worm through on his stomach and he barely fit through the opening. A normal Human could have never fit. Once he was through he stood up. Obviously the building had been deserted for a long time.

The girl gestured for him to be quiet. They could hear the men stomping around and talking, trying to figure out where he was. Finally their footsteps and voices faded as they walked away.

"It is safe now," the girl said. "I did not thank you for helping me yesterday. My name is Thaila."

"I am Legolas and I believe we are even now," Legolas said.

"You were lucky I was hear to help you escape from them," Thaila said.

"Who were they anyway?" Legolas asked.

"Some of Galion's bullies," Thaila said.

"Galion?" Legolas asked.

"He is a slaver and runs a lot of shady businesses in town. No one dares cross him because anyone that does disappears. Everyone is afraid of him. Merchants have to pay him a fee for protection or they find their shops trashed or burned. The so called Lord of this place does not even dare try to stop him," Thaila said.

"That is not right," Legolas said.

"No, it is not, but that is how it is. I just stay out of his way. I only helped you because you helped me," Thaila admitted. "I have seen him kidnap people right of the streets to sell, especially young pretty woman. If he had taken you no one would have helped you."

Legolas shook his head in disgust. "I need to get back to the dock and my friends. Can you take me there?" he asked.

"It would be better if I went and got them. You would be safer if they were with you, otherwise his brutes will come after you again," Thaila said. "Describe them to me and I will go right now."

Legolas could see the logic in her suggestion so he thoroughly described Qui and Aragorn to her and told her the name of the ship. But will you be safe? I do not want you to get hurt," he said.

"I will be fine, Galion is not interested in a ragged, dirty street urchin. Stay here and do not leave the building no matter what. By now there will be a lot of people looking for you. I will be back with your friends as soon as I can be," Thaila said. She slipped out of the building and Legolas could hear her running off. Sighing, he sat down to wait.

Qui was starting to worry. He'd looked everywhere for Legolas and was having no luck at all. Just as he was turning to retrace his steps a small girl came up to him.

"Are you Qui?" she asked.

"Yes and who might you be?" Qui asked.

"Thaila, I can take you to Legolas. I know where he is," Thaila said.

"Very well, lead the way, little one," Qui said and followed her….

See, the girl did repay the favor. R/R please


	9. Waiting

Can't believe how many reviews this story has gotten and I haven't even reached 10 chapters. Thank you so much!

Chapter 9--Waiting

Legolas waited quietly in the gloomy building. He understood why he should stay here, but he didn't like it much. It was dirty and smelled in there. He stood to stretch then froze as he heard footsteps approaching the building. 

"He disappeared from this alley, Galion," one man said.

"Fools, no one just disappears into thin air, Elf or not," Galion growled.

"Maybe he was some sort of mage," another voice suggested.

"Fools, there is an opening right here," Galion said.

Legolas tensed and drew his weapons, preparing to fight. He hoped that they would go away though.

"But that opening is too small. He would never fit," the first voice protested.

"An Elf is more slender in build then a Human, you idiot. He might have been able to get in," Galion said. "Come with me." 

Footsteps moved away and out of the alley, but Legolas didn't relax. They were up to something, but the question was what. Legolas listened intently for clues to their location.

"You go back and guard the opening if he is in here he might try to escape out it while we are breaking in this way," Galion ordered.

Legolas took a deep breath and shifted his hold on his daggers. No way out. He had no alternative, but to fight.

There was a loud bang from the front door, as someone slammed into it so hard that it rattled in its frame, but held. It wouldn't hold for long though.

Legolas looked around for a place where he wouldn't be in plain sight when they came in and moved into it. The shadows hopefully would help hide him. No sooner then he got in place the door flew open, crashing against the wall and two men burst into the room.

"We know you are in here, Elf. Make it easy on yourself and come out!" Galion called. "We do not want to have to hurt you."

Legolas thought about staying hidden, but he knew that the men would search and find him eventually. They wouldn't go away either. He stepped into view. "Why are you chasing me?" he demanded.

Galion looked over at him and smiled. "Because you will bring a high price on the slave block, that is all. It is nothing personal," he said.

"Funny, I take it personally," Legolas returned sharply. "Go away and leave me be and I will not have to hurt you."

"We cannot do that, Elf, so I guess you will have to hurt us, or at least try," Galion smirked. They headed towards him.

Rather then retreat Legolas lunged at them, catching them by surprise. He had an advantage by being willing to hurt them even kill if he had to. They wanted him alive.

Galion cursed as his arm was sliced and fell back, drawing his sword. The other man did the same. Together they moved to attack, but Legolas was fast enough to get in a couple more blows before they could strike back.

Galion aimed his first blow at Legolas's leg, trying to cripple. Legolas managed to parry the blow and leap back.

"I wish I had my bow," Legolas muttered. That's when he heard running footsteps and five more men burst into the room.

Galion smirked nastily at Legolas as they moved in. "Did I forget to tell you I had more men waiting at the mouth of the alley? How forgetful of me," he said.

Legolas swallowed hard and braced himself as the new men raised their weapons and got ready to attack. This did not look good at all. He hoped Qui would get here before it was too late. Help would be most welcome right now.

Qui followed the Thaila as she hurried along the busy streets. Soon they came to the building. The front door was smashed open and they could here the sounds of a fight. Qui didn't waste time. He drew his weapon and charged towards the building…..

Whoohoo! Qui to the rescue! R/R please!!


	10. A Fight and an Arrest

Sorry, this took so late. Real life got in my way and then FF Net was down again….

Chapter 10--A Fight and an Arrest

Qui charged into the building and took in everything then attacked with surprising speed for a man his size. He grabbed one man in a bear hug and squeezed with brutal force. The man managed one scream before his back snapped like a twig. Qui dropped him and drew his scimitar and attacked the next man.

The man managed to block the blow, but his sword was knocked from his grasp with the force of Qui's swing. Qui's next swing separated his head from his shoulders. Spraying blood, the headless body collapsed. Qui moved towards Legolas with grim determination.

Legolas took advantage of the distraction Qui had provided and plunged his dagger into one of his attacker's throat. 

That was enough for the men who promptly fled. Galion cursed them for cowards, but had no choice accept to follow. "You will pay for this!" he yelled. He turned for the door. "I will see you both dead!" He escaped before they could stop him.

Thaila watched Galion and his men flee with pleasure. She'd never seen him forced to retreat before. Her eyes widened when she saw a group of city guards coming towards the building. They must have heard the commotion. There was no time to warn them. Thaila quickly hid herself where she could watch, but they couldn't see her.

Qui moved to Legolas's side. "Are you well? Did they harm you?" he asked.

"Nay, I am fine. I am sorry about this, Qui. I should have let you come with me," Legolas admitted.

"Remember that next time, you get in trouble when you are alone. You seem to attract it," Qui grumbled.

Just then the guards entered the building. "Do not move, any of you. What has happened here?" one demanded.

Qui gestured for Legolas to be silent then turned towards the guards. "We were attacked by these men. The rest of them ran off when we fought back," he explained.

The guard looked at the scattered bodies and frowned. "These men are dead. You two killed them?' he asked.

"Only because we were attacked. I swear that to you, sir," Qui said.

"Unfortunately I do not know that you are telling the truth," the guard said.

"Are you saying my word is not good?' Qui asked. There was a dangerous tone in his voice.

Legolas winced. He knew how touchy Qui was about his honor.

"You are both under arrest, you will have to come with us," the guard said. 

"Why should we? We were the ones attacked," Qui said.

"Do not give me any trouble. You can come freely or be led out of here in chains. The choice is yours," the guard said. He gestured and some of the men aimed weapons at them.

Legolas moved to Qui's side and laid a hand on his shoulder, noticing how tense he was. "We should do as they ask and settle this. Please Qui," he said.

Qui scowled, but nodded. "Very well, we will accompany you and settle this incident," he said reluctantly.

The guard smirked and stepped aside, gesturing to the door. "After you," he said.

Legolas and Qui left the building surrounded by grim-faced guards. They were led off up the street towards the prison.

Thaila came out of hiding the minute they were out of sight. "This is bad. I better go find the other man Legolas mentioned. Maybe he will be able to help them," she muttered. She ran off towards the docks to find a man called Aragorn.

Once they arrived at the prison. Qui and Legolas were stripped of their weapons and locked in a cell to await the arrival of the captain of the city guard.

Qui sat down heavily on a bunk. "This may not have been a good idea," he said.

"They would have attacked if we had not and I hardly think killing city guardsmen would have been a better idea," Legolas pointed out.

A smile tugged at Qui's lips despite his attempt to keep it hidden. "I suppose not," he said. Legolas settled down next to Qui and they waited for whatever was in store for them.

Oh boy, Legolas and Qui are busted! If this is a little off remember I wrote it at 2 am and have pity on me!! R/R please!!! 


	11. Corruption

Hi everyone! The cat is back. Sorry about the delay, but I was one of the lucky people caught in the big power outage. Thanks to all my reviewers for being so patient…By the way I'm changing the title of chapter 10 and calling this one corruption because it fits better….

Chapter 11--Corruption

Galion stormed down the street, rage radiating from him like a dark cloud. His surviving men followed silently. No one spoke for fear of drawing his wrath. 

Galion was more determined then ever to get his hands on that Elf now and he'd make the other pay for his interference as well. Scowling, he headed for The Grinning Gargoyle Inn where his base was. He had sent out spies to find out where the elf was and he wanted to be where they could find him quickly once they had anything to tell him.

Legolas stood up and stretched. He and Qui had been locked in the cell for a long time and still no one had come to speak to them. _Aragorn is going to be worried as well as furious, _he mused to himself. Qui snored loudly and Legolas glanced over at him and smiled. The large man seemed to be able to sleep no matter what the circumstances. Legolas envied him that ability right now. He was tired, but too tense to sleep.

Finally Galion saw one of his many spies enter the tavern and immediately head towards him. "Well, what do you have for me?" he demanded.

The ragged beggar bowed nervously. "The city guards took them to prison for questioning, sir," he said.

"Are you sure of that, man? If you are lying I will slit your throat myself!" he warned.

"It is true, I swear it. I followed them right to the prison," the beggar said. 

Galion handed the beggar a coin. "Leave me," he ordered. The beggar bowed and scurried off. Galion sat for a while, smiling cruelly. _I have you now, _he thought. He went to his room to fetch a few things then left.

Lord Vadren looked up as the door to his study banged open. He was about to yell when Galion walked in. "It is you. What do you want?" he asked.

Galion sat down. "Today your guards arrested two travelers after a fight that left some of my men dead. One is an Elf. I want him. In return you will receive thirty percent of the gold he brings me on the slave block," he said.

"An Elf, eh? Seems like such a creature would bring a high price. I want fifty percent for turning him over to you," Vadren said, "or no agreement."

Galion stood slowly and menacingly. "You are getting a bit greedy, Lord. Remember who supplies your many…appetites and that can cut you off just as easy," he said. "Think what would happen to you if word of your less then legal activities became known. Do not take advantage of my generosity to you."

Vadren paled at the threat. He knew if Galion carried out his threats he'd be ruined and imprisoned, perhaps even executed. "Very well. I will be generous. You may have the Elf for the price you offered. I will write a missive to the guards, ordering them to turn him over to you, but what about the Elf's companion?" he asked. He quickly wrote the missive and offered it to him.

"He has committed murder and the penalty is death by beheading. Carry out the sentence," Galion said. He took the parchment and left.

The cell door opened, waking Qui from his sleep. Three guards stood in the door. Two had swords drawn and aimed at Qui. "Come on, Elf. You are first to be questioned," the third ordered.

"Why are we not being questioned together?" Legolas asked.

"Because I decided not , now get out here," the guard ordered.

Legolas saw no choice, but to obey. He left the cell and the door was closed behind him. He started when the two guards seized him roughly and dragged him from the cell area. Once they were out of there shackles were clamped around his wrists. Only then did Legolas see the other man in the room. "You?!" he gasped.

"I said I would get you, Elf. The Lord of the city ordered you to be handed over to me," he smirked. He draped a cloak over Legolas, hiding his features and shackled hands. "Come along, fair one, we have a journey to make, no need to waste time," he said. "to bad that your friend will be beheaded for murder. You should be grateful to me for saving you from that fate," he added. He seized his arm in a painfully tight grip.

"Nay!" Let me go!" Legolas protested, struggling as he was dragged from the building…..

Poor Qui, poor Legolas, they better hope Aragorn gets there soon or it will be too late for both of them! R/R please!!


	12. An Escape and An Old Ally

I realized how long it'd been since this was updated so I decided to do it right away. Thanks for your patience…

Chapter 12--An Escape and An Old Ally

Legolas refused to stop struggling as he was dragged away from the prison. They were drawing a lot of attention because of it.

"Stop it, Elf or you will be sorry," Galion warned.

"Damn you!" Legolas hissed. "Let me go!" 

"You will be harshly punished when we reach our destination," Galion growled, tightening his grip.

Legolas was desperate. He had to escape. He saw two burly and very drunk Humans coming toward them. It gave him an idea. Once they were next to Galion Legolas threw his weight to his side into his captor.

Galion slammed into one of the men and lost his grip on Legolas. The minute he did Legolas bolted as fast as his legs could take him.

Galion tried to follow, but the drunk he'd bumped into blocked his way. "Where do ya think yer goin'?" he growled.

Galion was infuriated at the delay. "Get out of my way, fool!" he yelled.

The drunk promptly punched Galion in the face, making him stagger backwards.

Legolas ran until he had lost himself in the crowd. A hand grabbed his arm and he jumped.

"Relax, Elf, I will not hurt you," a familiar voice said.

"Gimli! Am I ever glad to see you!" Legolas gasped.

"Why are you shackled? What are you doing here?" Gimli asked.

"It is a long story, but it will have to wait. Qui is in trouble. Can you help me get him out of jail?" Legolas asked.

"What?! Never mind. I will get these off first. Come over here," Gimli said. He led Legolas into a forge. He had Legolas kneel and lay his hands on the anvil.

Skillfully Gimli used some tools to undo the shackles. "Now we will get Qui and you will tell me what is going on as we go," he said. They hurried off as Legolas started to explain.

*Meanwhile*

Galion was even angrier then he'd been before. His men had taken care of the two drunks, but the Elf had escaped. He ordered the men to search until the Elf was found and recaptured. After that he went back to the inn to wait and seethe. He also needed to stop at a healer's and get his broken nose tended too.

Aragorn followed Thaila to the prison and walked in without bothering to knock. Thaila went in with him. "I demand to speak to whoever is in charge," he said.

"That would be me. What do you want?" a guard asked, walking over to him.

"I want two friends released a large man and an Elf," Aragorn said.

The guard looked Aragorn over, noting his clothes and smiled. "You are obviously well off. How much will you pay for their freedom?" he asked. His eyes were bright with greed.

Aragorn tossed the man three gold coins. "Now bring them," he said.

"Go get the big man," the man ordered. "The Elf was turned over to Galion by orders of our Lord."

Thaila had told Aragorn about Galion. He cursed and quickly gestured Qui to his side when he was brought out. "Do you know where Legolas might have been taken?" he asked Thaila.

"I might, but I cannot promise," Thaila said uncertainly.

They hurried out of the jail without another word to the guards.

The head guard smirked. "Go tell His Lordship that the prisoner was broken out of jail and give the description of our gold-giving fool," he said. He laughed as the guard hurried off.

Gimli and Legolas were making their way back to the jail when they saw Aragorn and Qui leave. Legolas started to call out to them.

Gimli stopped him before he could. "No, do not draw attention to us, Elf. We will follow then and reveal ourselves when it is a little less crowded. We do not want any of that man's cursed men knowing we are here," he said. They followed the others as quick as they could.

"We are being followed," Qui hissed.

"I know, do not turn and let them know we are on to them. Down this alley. We will ambush them," Aragorn said. They ducked into an alley and waited for their stalkers to enter…

See, this town is corrupt in a lot of ways, even the guards…Hope no on gets hurt in this little ambush. R/R please!!!


	13. Separated and Frustrated

Sorry about the delay, real life got into the way of yesterday's update, so here it is. Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

Chapter 13--Separated and Frustrated

Legolas muttered a vexed curse under his breath as Aragorn and Qui disappeared into the crowd. He stopped and looked around. "We have lost them," he said.

"You came by ship. Best to go there," Gimli said.

Legolas gazed towards the place where Aragorn and Qui had disappeared. "I suppose you are right," he agreed reluctantly.

"Qui and Aragorn are strong. They will be fine," Gimli said.

Legolas sighed and glanced around then he and Gimli headed towards the dock.

*Meanwhile*

Aragorn watched as the other person entered the alley and looked around.

Qui struck without warning. He grabbed the stranger from behind and clamped his arm around his neck.

Aragorn walked over to stand in front of the man. He could see that now. "A beggar? Why are you following us?" he demanded. 

"Please do not kill me, Lord!" the beggar gasped. "I meant no harm."

"I have no intention of killing you, but I want to know why you were following us," Aragorn said.

"Galion wants the Elf. I figured you and the big one would lead me to him," the beggar gasped.

"What do you mean? He has Legolas already," Qui said.

"No, he escaped and Galion is not pleased about it. He has all his people looking for him," the beggar gasped.

"Get out of here and do not follow us again or you will be killed," Aragorn warned. 

Qui released the beggar and he fled as fast as he could go from the ally and disappeared from sight. "I believe Legolas would have headed back to the ship to get you to help if he thinks I am still in jail," Qui said.

"I think you are right. Let us go quickly and see," Aragorn said. They headed towards the dock.

Gimli seemed to know the city quite well. He knew ways to avoid the worst of the crowds and the made quick progress towards the dock.

Avoiding the crowds suited Legolas just fine. There was no doubt in his mind that Galion would have his men searching for him and he didn't want to be caught again. He had to get Aragorn so he could help Qui. Finally the smell of salt and the cries of gulls caught Legolas's attention. "Are we close?" he asked.

"Yes, we will be there in about ten minutes as long as we are not delayed.

No sooner then the words were out of Gimli's mouth the delay stepped in front of them in the form of four big men. Legolas groaned inwardly. He didn't even have a dagger.

"Get out of the way," Gimli growled. 

"We are only interested in the Elf. We are to take him with us," one man said.

"He does not want to go with you. You will have to go through me first," Gimli said and grabbed his axe. "Get back, Legolas. You do not want to get splattered," he said.

The men glanced at each other. It was obvious they hadn't expected resistance from the Dwarf. "We have no quarrel with you. Step aside and you will not get hurt," the first man said.

"I will risk it. How about you? Come face me. Who will die first?" Gimli challenged.

The men didn't look too pleased, but they moved forward, drawing their weapons.

A noise behind Legolas warned him. He dodged just as a sixth man tried to seize him. He grabbed for his daggers instinctively then cursed when he remembered he didn't have them. He hurriedly backed away.

"No weapon, Elf? Good, that makes it much easier for me. Galion was most displeased that you left without proper farewells," the man said. He stalked Legolas with the deadly patience of a hunter.

Legolas glanced quickly over his shoulder and saw Gimli trading blows with the men in front of them. No help there. Legolas knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it. He allowed the man to seize his wrist then grabbed the Human's arm with his free hand. 

The Human yelled at the pain as the reversed healing power surged through his arm, rendering it useless. He cursed as the Elf pulled easily free.

"Go away or I will do much worse," Legolas warned.

"Do your worst, Elf. Galion will certainly kill me if I do flee," the man said. He lunged at Legolas…

Whoo hoo, I love a good fight!! Don't you? R/R please!!!


	14. Caught In a Brawl

Hi all, thanks for reading and reviewing this…Enjoy the next part!

Chapter 14--Caught In a Brawl

Gimli dodged a strike then neatly severed the man's arm at the elbow with one mighty blow of his axe. He shoved the man aside, knowing he would bleed to death shortly and was out of the fight.

Legolas wasn't having an easy time of it though. The reverse healing took time too do and it tired him a lot faster then the other way, so he couldn't use it as effectively.

It was obvious that the Human was figuring that out as well. "Come on, Elf, I thought you were going to do worse. What are you waiting for?" he taunted. "No one is going to come out of nowhere to save you."

Legolas saw movement behind his attacker, recognizing whom it was he backed off. 

There was a thud and the man's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell flat on his face on the ground to reveal Qui and Aragorn. "Stay with Qui, Legolas," Aragorn said. He moved forward to stand by Gimli.

Qui grabbed Legolas's wrist and shoved him behind him. 

"I can get a weapon from him, Qui!" Legolas protested. The only answer was a scowl from Qui, so Legolas decided to drop the thought.

Another man fell to Aragorn's blade and the last man backed off, obviously not eager to continue the fight on his own. He looked past them suddenly and smirked.

Legolas turned in the same direction and saw what was coming. "Six more are coming!" he warned.

Aragorn looked over his shoulder and cursed. "Get Legolas back to the ship! Now Qui and make sure he stays there!" he said.

Qui nodded and grabbed Legolas, slinging him over his shoulder and running for the dock before Legolas could protest.

Once Qui had gotten Legolas out of danger Aragorn shifted so he was back to back with Gimli. "Alright?" he asked.

"You are fine there," Gimli said. He glared at the lone man in front of them, hands tightening on his axe. "Come and play Human. You are very brave when chasing someone who is unarmed. Let us see how well you handle me."

The man drew his sword and lunged at Gimli, only to go down as his leg was nearly severed at the knee. "Too easy," Gimli grunted. He moved to Aragorn's side as the six men started towards them.

"Qui! Put me down!" Legolas protested as Qui boarded the ship.

"I will soon," Qui said. He carried Legolas to the door of their cabin and set him on his feet. He opened the door then suddenly shoved Legolas inside. He quickly closed it and locked it just as Legolas began pounding on the door. He ignored the noise and hurried back up. He gestured to a guard. "By Aragorn's command, the Elf is not to leave the ship. Keep him here by any means necessary," he said. That done Qui hurried off to assist Aragorn and Gimli.

Aragorn parried a blow meant to separate his head from his shoulders then kicked his opponent hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground, gasping and wheezing. He heard Gimli growl in triumph as he brought down his opponent. Only three were left then Qui arrived.

Surprisingly quiet for a man of his size he came up behind two of the men, seized them by their necks and cracked their heads together. They slid to the ground, unconscious. The last man evidently had seen enough…he fled.

"Come, we had better set sail immediately. You should come too, Gimli. I fear it would not be safe for you to stay here now," Aragorn said.

"Probably not, I will go as far as the next port and perhaps I will travel with you. I will have to think about it," Gimli said. "I have my own business to tend too."

Just then they saw a group of city guards coming towards them. They hurried away from the scene of the fight before the guards got close enough to detain them. Twenty minutes later, they were out on the sea again, leaving the city behind.

Legolas glared angrily at Qui when he came and unlocked the cabin door, but he didn't sat anything.

"I am sorry, Legolas, but without a weapon you could not fight and I swore to protect you from harm. I had to get you out of the fight," qui said.

"I do not need to be coddled and protected, Qui," Legolas said and walked past Qui and out of the cabin.

Qui shrugged to himself. He figured Legolas would let it go when he calmed down a bit…..

Whew, that was kind of hard to write, ah well…R/R please!!!


	15. Making Amends

Sorry about the long delay, but you know how life screws thing up sometimes…

Chapter 15--Making Amends

Legolas made his way to the railing of the ship and leaned against it, watching the wake. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed at Qui and Aragorn for having him bodily carried out of the fight, but he was. It made no sense, he had been unarmed and it was best he was out of the fight, but it still upset him. He frowned to himself. Unfamiliar footsteps sounded behind him and he turned to see an unfamiliar sailor standing behind him. "What is it?' he asked.

"You looked troubled…Legolas, right? I wondered if I could help?" the sailor asked.

"Nay, but thank you anyway," Legolas said, "and you are?"

"Sorry, I'm Taron," the sailor said, offering a hand.

Legolas took it politely though he usually didn't shake hands. "Pleased to meet you," he said.

"My pleasure as well, may I fetch you anything?" Taron asked.

"Nay, I'm fine," Legolas said again.

Taron nodded and returned to his duties.

Legolas sighed. _Now even the sailors are fussing over me, _he thought.

An hour or two later the bell rang to alert everyone that dinner was ready. Legolas headed for the galley though he wasn't very hungry. Just at the door, Legolas stopped and headed for the cabin he shared with Qui instead. He didn't want to eat. He wanted to be alone for a while, so he could get his thoughts in order.

Two hours later someone knocked on the door. When Legolas opened it. It was Taron, holding a tray. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I brought supper. I thought you might be hungry," Taron offered with a grin. He brushed past Legolas into the room and set the tray on the table.

Legolas's eyes narrowed. "I do not remember inviting you in and if I wanted to eat I could make my own way to the galley," he said. Taron's hurt look pricked Legolas's conscience. "Forgive me, I am weary and should not take it out on you."

"That is alright. The food is here if you want it. I will leave you to rest now," Taron said and left, closing the door.

"Now I am acting like a cranky child," Legolas muttered with a frustrated sigh. "What is the matter with me?"

Qui entered the cabin then and smiled at Legolas. "Are you still mad at me and Aragorn?" he asked.

"A little, I suppose, but you both did what you thought was right," Legolas said, "I will have to get new weapons now. Mine are lost."

"I fear you are going to be furious at us again. We retrieved your weapons, but in the heat of battle forgot about them," Qui said. He handed the weapons over.

"Are you and Aragorn going senile? I could have used these," Legolas grumbled then laughed a bit. "Just do not carry me out of a fight over your shoulder again and I will forgive you."

"Agreed, as long as it is not necessary to do so to save your life," Qui said.

"Fair enough," Legolas agreed. Suddenly he was starved. He went over to eat some of the food that had been brought. It was cold though. "I think I will raid the galley." He left the bow, but put on the knives before leaving the cabin, taking the tray with him.. It was quiet and dark in the galley and getting dark as the sun went down. he lit a lamp and threw away the cold food, then hunted around until he found cheese and bread. It was not an elegant meal, but it would serve. He sat down at the small table to eat.

Taron walked in. "Oh, good evening. I see you decided to eat after all," he said. 

"Would you like to sit down?" Legolas offered. He still felt bad about how he'd treated Taron earlier. "I would welcome the company."

"I cannot. I am on duty now," Taron said coolly. He got a drink of water then left the galley.

__

I offended him quite badly, Legolas thought guiltily. _I should try to apologize to him again later. _He finished eating and left the galley…

Don't worry, the action will pick up again soon….R/R please!!!


	16. Attack At Sea

Ewww, I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated this, well I'll have to say sorry and I'll try not to make you wait so long again. My plot bunnies keep getting interested in my other fictions…here it is!

Chapter 16--Attack At Sea

Legolas was up early the next day, even before Qui and went out on deck to find Taron and attempt to apologize for his rudeness again. After searching awhile he found the young man at the bow of the ship. "Taron?" he said softly, so he wouldn't startle him.

Taron turned. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"Nay, I just wished to ask your pardon for my rudeness once more. I am truly sorry for the way I spoke to you," Legolas said.

Taron looked like he was going to walk away for a minute then he sighed. "I guess I can understand why you were annoyed. Alright, apology accepted if you will agree to do one thing," he said.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"Teach me Elvish and we are even," Taron said, grinning.

Legolas laughed. "I think I can manage that," he agreed.

"I am off duty at noon, so can we start after lunch?" Taron asked.

"That would be fine. I will leave and let you return to what you have to do," Legolas agreed and walked off. He felt much better now.

After lunch Taron and Legolas went down to Legolas's cabin where it was quiet and Legolas gave Taron his first lesson. He was pleased to find that the young man was quite a fast learner. They were interrupted by loud shouts from on deck.

"All men to your stations! Pirates!" someone yelled.

Taron leaped up and ran out of the cabin. Legolas grabbed his knives and bow then followed him. 

The deck was in chaos as sailors rushed about trying to get to their stations and get weapons ready. Legolas spotted Aragorn and Qui and made his way over to them.

Aragorn spotted him first. "We are going to try to outrun them, but I do not think it will work. Their ship is made for speed and ours is not. We will most likely have to fight," he said as Legolas came up.

Captain Kellon came up to them. "It does not look good, sire. They are gaining on us despite our best efforts. I will run from them as long as I can, but we will have to fight eventually," he said. He glanced at Legolas. "Your bow would be appreciated if you would join my archers when the time comes."

"I will be glad to help," Legolas said.

"I am not sure that is such a good idea, Legolas. You should probably stay below," Aragorn said.

"Do not treat me like a child, Aragorn. We will need all the fighters we have from the looks of it," Legolas said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Legolas is right, Aragorn. He is most likely the best archer on the ship. It would be foolish if we did not let him fight," qui said.

"Very well, run from them as long as you can then we will fight," Aragorn said.

Captain Kellon bowed respectfully and hurried off, shouting orders at his men who hurried off in different directions.

"Really Aragorn. I do not need to be hurried out of danger. I know how to fight. Please stop doing that," Legolas said.

Aragorn sighed. "Sorry, Legolas. I will try not to do so again," he promised. He watched as Legolas hurried off to help where he could.

"Stay close to him when the fight begins, Qui, please," Aragorn said.

"I will," Qui said then they hurried off to do the same.

Captain Kellon and his crew were highly skilled and managed to keep away from the pirate ship until nearly dusk. Finally they could run no more. "To arms, men. Prepare to fight!" Kellon shouted. "Archers to your places! Fire at my command!!!"

Legolas joined the archers at the railing and notched an arrow. He took aim along with the others and waited for the captain's order.

'Steady, steady, we want them closer…Now!!" Kellon ordered.

The archers fired seven pirates dropped dead from the volley and the crew cheered, but the pirates had archers too and they fired back.

Legolas winced as the archer directly next to him fell with a shaft in his eye. Three more men died in the volley. Legolas shot down three more of them before the pirate ship came up alongside and grappled to their ship.

"Prepare to be boarded!" Kellon shouted.

The archers abandoned their bows and drew close quarter weapons instead as the pirates threw down boarding planks and charged….

Fight at sea!! Whoohoo!! R/R please!

  



	17. Lost At Sea

Darn it…. I made you wait again…. I'm sorry. *Gets Ready To Duck Thrown Objects*…Well after this weekend I will be updating again on weekends…Ok? Good, onward!

Chapter 17--Lost At Sea

Legolas dodged a blow at his head and cut the pirate's throat in return. He could sense Qui behind him, guarding his back as usual. He was glad of it too.

Aragorn fought three of the attackers at once, yelling encouragement at his men. He winced as he saw another go down. "Push them back to their ship! Do not falter!" he shouted.

Legolas was out of the fighting for a moment and looked around. His eyes widened in horror when he saw a pirate sneaking up behind Aragorn, ready to plunge a knife into his back. "Nay!" he shouted and threw his own dagger at the man.

Just as the pirate's knife plunged downwards Legolas's dagger sank deep between his shoulder blades and into his heart. He yelled and the knife fell from his hand then he crumpled to the ground.

Aragorn heard the scream behind him and the thud of a falling body, but he was too busy to look. He managed at last to kill all three of his opponents and plunged deeper into the fight, still yelling encouragement.

Slowly the battle turned in their favor as more of the pirates went down and they were being forced back towards the railing.

It was then that it happened. A mortally wounded sailor twice Legolas's size stumbled into him. He was knocked backwards into the railing. Legolas slipped in a puddle of blood and he fell over the railing into the water.

Qui saw Legolas go over and he shouted for help as he hurried to the railing to locate the Elf, but there was no sign of him. He tied a rope around his waist and tossed it towards the sailors that had come to his aid then jumped overboard. He had to find him before the current pulled him away.

Legolas fought to reach the surface as he was dragged away from the ship by the strong current, but he couldn't. _I am going to drown, _he thought. His chest ached as it cried out for air and water began to seep into his mouth as everything started to go black. Suddenly his head broke above the surface. Legolas gasped for air then tried to get his bearings. He realized he had been swept to the other side of the pirate's ship. 

Qui surfaced and took several desperate breaths before going under again. It was getting dark and hard to see. The sailors cheered as the pirates retreated to their ship and sailed away. Qui ignored it and kept searching.

Legolas was trying to swim towards the ship when the current caught him again and jerked him under. This time he lost consciousness.

Qui was finally forcibly hauled back onto the ship. "I have to go back! Legolas is out there!" he yelled at Aragorn.

"You cannot. Look at the water!" a sailor said, "and it is too dark. You will not be able to see him!"

Qui looked into the water and saw multiple fins…Sharks. "I must find him. I must," he said.

"He is right. You cannot go in. We will find him Qui. We will find him, somehow," Aragorn swore, laying his hand on Qui's shoulder. "We will not continue until we do." Even as Aragorn swore this to Qui he wondered how he would keep it. There were so many things that could have happened. He feared Legolas had drowned.

*Meanwhile*

It was just dawn when the waves deposited Legolas's limp body on a beach. Legolas was barely conscious, but he managed to drag himself away from the water. He laid on his side, coughing weakly. He was exhausted. _I have to find a way to signal the ship before I am abandoned, _he thought. He tried to stand up, but everything spun around dizzily. He collapsed and slipped back into unconsciousness. 

Zonobi trotted along the beach, eager to check his nets and return to his tribe when he spotted the limp body on the beach. He moved over to look and stared in wonder. He had never seen such pale skin or hair that had captured the sun. He noticed the pointed ears and was curious. "What strange creature are you?" he said aloud in his tribe's tongue. The nets would have to wait. He picked up the limp body and slung him over his shoulder. He headed back to his tribe at a slow jog. The shaman would know what to do…

Heh, boy, let's hope they aren't cannibals, huh? R/R please…


	18. Uncertain Fate

Hi there, all…I'm back after a great weekend trip!

Chapter 18--Uncertain Fate

When Zonobi returned to the village with his find curious villagers gathered around him. "I must speak to the shaman. Where is he?"

"He has went to gather herbs and will not be back until dusk," a hunter said. "What is this you have found?"

"I do not know. I found him on the beach. I claim him as mine," Zonobi added sternly. The villagers backed off and he headed for his hut. Once inside he lowered his burden onto one of the sleeping mats. Taking out some thongs, he bound the creature's wrists securely then went to find his sister to tend the many wounds he bore.

Finally Zonobi found her by the river. "I need your help, Sari. Come with me," he said. He led her back to the hut.

Sari moved quickly to the stranger's side. "What is he?" she asked.

"I do not know. I found him on the beach. The shaman will know and I will follow his wishes," Zonobi said.

"I will tend to him if you wish to go back to your hunting. He is bound and unconscious. He cannot harm me or escape," Sari said.

Zonobi considered her words then nodded. "I will do that," he agreed. He left the hut.

Sari gathered the things she needed and went to work. She cleaned the cuts and scrapes and put salve on them. She had just finished when she heard him moan and stir. He was waking up. She sat back on her heels and waited.

Legolas opened his eyes, feeling the sting of an abundance of cuts and scrapes, plus a throbbing headache. He instinctively started to go into a healing trance then remembered what Qui had said about using them. He stopped himself then other thing seeped into his thought. He was in a building, not on the beach and his hands were bound. He tensed and tugged at them, but they refused to give then a hand touched his forehead.

A girl, no, young woman leaned over him. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was dark brown as well. She said something, but Legolas couldn't understand her.

Sari was amazed by the stranger's sky colored eyes and sun colored hair. She could see the stranger couldn't understand her and it was disappointing. She wanted to speak to him badly. She saw him try to get loose and she wished she could free him, but she couldn't. She stroked his hair, marveling at how soft it was, trying to soothe him.

Legolas sensed no danger from her, but he didn't like being so helpless among strangers. He gave up struggling and laid still. Eventually he slipped back into a healing sleep.

*Meanwhile*

Aragorn, Qui, Gimli and Captain Kellon gathered in Aragorn's chamber to look at a map of the area. 

Qui pointed at an island. "He might have washed up here. I know these waters and there is a current. It would have dragged him this way. We should check there first," he said.

"Is it inhabited?" Gimli asked.

Qui sighed. "I am afraid so. Several tribes live there though they are not as advanced enough to have metal weapons," he said.

"Did Legolas still have his knives?" Aragorn asked.

"No, one was buried in a pirate's back, the other by the railing and his bow was where it had been dropped," Qui said.

Aragorn cursed. "I swear I will lock him in his cabin to keep him out of trouble from now on. Set course for this island immediately," he ordered.

"Yes sire, at once," Kellon said. He refolded the map and left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

***************************

When Legolas woke up a second time he felt much better. The wounds no longer stung and the headache was gone. He was still bound though. Someone else, a man, leaned over to study him. He pulled back and suddenly Legolas was dragged to his feet and roughly led from the hut.

Legolas looked around, seeing about thirty huts. One was bigger then the others and it was that one he was being led towards. He was pulled inside before he could think of resisting. The air was thick and smelled of unfamiliar herbs. He was forced to his knees, facing an elderly Human man.

"This is the one I found, Shaman Nigel," Zonobi said.

"He is pale and strange, not one of the people. He is an outsider," Nigel said. "I must pray to our ancestors and decide what must be done. Until then he is yours to deal with. Now take him and leave me."

Legolas couldn't understand a word of the conversation, but he had a feeling he was in danger. He was yanked to his feet and pulled out of the hut…..

So they still might be cannibals…..or worse….R/R please…


	19. Kind Eyes

Hi, Finally my plot bunnies drove away the writer's block…Yay!!

Chapter 19--Kind Eyes

Zonobi dragged Legolas roughly back into the hut and shoved him to the floor in the back. He took out some thongs and bound his ankles securely. "I will return later, Sari," he said.

"I will give him some food and water, until his fate is decided he must be kept well," Sari offered.

"Do as you will, but do not untie him," Zonobi said and left.

Sari shook her head and filled a bowl with rice and fish then knelt beside Legolas. She helped him sit up. Filling a spoon, she held it up to his mouth.

Legolas eyed her warily, not certain how to react.

"Good, very good…Eat," Sari said though she knew he couldn't understand. She took the first bite then refilled the spoon again. She held it to his lips again, smiling.

Legolas's eyes met hers. They were gentle and kind. He accepted the food and finished it all.

After that Sari got a fur blanket and laid it over him then knelt beside him. She put her hand on her chest. "Sari," she said. "Sari."

Legolas repeated the word. Obviously he got it right because she smiled brightly. She touched his chest and looked at him questioningly.

"Legolas," Legolas said.

"Lego..las," Sari repeated carefully. It took several attempts but she finally got it. The language lessons went on for two hours until Zonobi returned.

Sari pointed to Legolas. "Legolas," she said. She gestured to Zonobi. "Zo-no-bi," she said, stretching the name out so Legolas could hear it better.

Zonobi's face twisted with rage and he slapped her so hard that he knocked her to the floor. 

Legolas winced then glared angrily at him. He couldn't believe he would treat the gentle young woman so cruelly.

Sari covered her cheek with one hand as tears spilled down her face. She sat up slowly.

"You are forbidden to teach him our language, even to speak to him!" Zonobi growled. "Go to your mat and be silent or I will beat you."

Sobbing, Sari obeyed. She laid down with her back to Legolas, shoulders shaking with sobs.

Legolas pitied her. He looked at the man again. _You miserable bastard, _he fumed to himself. 

The next morning when Legolas woke up Zonobi was gone, but Sari was still there.

Sari brought him food and fed him, but she didn't say anything or look him in the eyes. Her eyes were swollen and red from weeping.

Legolas wanted to hit the man for hurting her. She didn't deserve it.

*Meanwhile*

Shaman Nigel looked up from the fire as Zonobi entered the hut.

"You summoned me?" Zonobi asked.

"Our ancestors have spoken to me of your captive and I know now what must be done, but there is a sacrifice you must make. Sit and I will speak of it with you," Nigel said.

Zonobi obeyed and listened while the shaman explained. He nodded as he finished. "When will it be done?" he asked. 

"I will gather the proper herbs. Have your sister prepared," Nigel said.

"She will not do this willingly," Zonobi said.

"It will not matter if she is willing or not once the herbs had been given to her," Nigel said. "Leave me and do as I asked."

Sari looked up when her brother entered their hut with two more warriors. "What is it?" she asked.

"You are to be prepared for a ceremony this night. You will be taken to the women to be prepared," on obi said.

"Am I to be married? You did not tell me this," Sari said.

"You will give your innocence to another though not as a wife," Zonobi said. "Ask no more questions, sister and go with them or they will take you from here by force."

"If my innocence is taken by any other, but my husband I will be tainted, impure by our laws! Please tell me who I must be sullied by and why!" Sari pleaded.

"It is Nigel's command and you have no right to question it. His word must be obeyed," Zonobi said. He nodded and Sari was seized and dragged away. He gave Legolas an appraising look and left the hut…..

So something bad is up…R/R please!!!


	20. Searching

I think I got people a little freaked out, or scared them off…here's the next part.

Chapter 20--Searching 

Qui leaded out the boat and helped several guards drag it onto the beach. He waited while everyone got organized. Aragorn and Gimli came up beside him.

"So where do we start looking?" Gimli asked.

"Most of the tribes live in the woods, if they found him they would take him there," Qui said.

"I hope he is safe. Would they harm him?" Aragorn asked.

Qui sighed. "It depends who he is found by," he said.

"Then we must not waste time," Aragorn said. He gestured to the guards and they entered the dense forest. It was a rather uncomfortable place, very hot and humid. The air was alive with strange sounds from all around them.

*Meanwhile*

Zonobi returned to the shelter carrying a cup early in the afternoon. He seized Legolas's arm and sat him up then put the cup to his lips. He tried to force him to drink.

A foul smell filled Legolas's senses and he gagged. He turned his head away, refusing to take it. He didn't trust him.

Zonobi muttered something angrily and tried again. 

Legolas's hands luckily had been bound in front of him. He brought them up suddenly, hitting in the cup, which resulted in its contents going all over Zonobi.

The man made a disgusted sound then slapped Legolas across the face with so much force it knocked him down. He stormed out of the hut.

Legolas could taste blood, but the look on the man's face had been worth it. He had a feeling he'd be back and he'd have help. He was right too.

Zonobi stormed back into the hut with two more men. Between the three of them they forced the vile potion down Legolas's throat then all three left.

After a while Legolas started to feel tired and a bit groggy. He didn't know what they had given him, but he knew he didn't like it. He knew Qui had warned him about using his powers, but he felt he had to chance it. He concentrated on the healing trance. His grogginess made it more difficult then usual, but finally he managed to do it. He had to find away to escape. He examined the bonds, leather. He began working on chewing through them. It was slow going and his jaw was killing him. It was dusk before he succeeded. He could hear drums being played and people hurrying by the hut. He quickly freed his ankles and stood, looking around for something that would work as a weapon.

Finally a found a piece of stone, roughly carved into the shape of a dagger. He picked it up, not much of a weapon, but better then nothing. He moved cautiously to the entrance of the hut and listened. It was quiet. He risked peeking out. There was no one nearby and he could see a large fire. He could try to sneak away. That's when he saw Sari being led towards the fire by another woman. Legolas was in a quandary. He could sneak off, but to leave her seemed like cowardice. She had been kind to him and tried to help him. He made his decision and slipped from the hut. He used the shadows to his advantage as he moved up behind the woman. 

The woman didn't realize he was there until he grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth tightly then dragging her back into the hut. The woman struggled, but Legolas was stronger then she was. Soon she was lying on the floor of the hut, bound hand and foot and gagged.

Legolas left the hut and went back to Sari who hadn't moved. Her eyes were glazed and she seemed unaware of anything around her, to top it off she was naked as a babe. Muttering a curse he'd learned from Boromir, Legolas returned to the hut and got a blanket. He wrapped it around Sari and took her hand and led her towards the trees. He was relieved when she followed docilely behind him. They had to get as far from here as possible. He figured that when she wasn't brought to the fire they would start looking. It wouldn't take long for them to find he was gone as well…..

So nice escape, huh? R/R please!!!


	21. Hunted

Wow, 195 reviews thanks to all of you…

Chapter 21--Hunted

Nigel was furious when Sari was not brought to the fire when she was supposed to be. He was even more furious when the woman was found bound and gagged and Legolas was missing. "Useless fool, you could not keep one captive from escaping?!" he snarled at Zonobi.

Zonobi knelt at the shaman's feet, trying to lesson his wrath. "I will take the best of our hunters and trackers. The golden one does not know this place and he will be burdened with Sari. We will catch them and bring them back, so the ceremony can be finished," he said.

"If you fail another ceremony will be held tonight and you will be the victim," Nigel said dangerously. "Now go and do not let them escape!"

Zonobi rose and hastily gathered a hunting party then they hurried off.

Legolas was in a bit of a quandary. He knew that they would be pursued, but he had no idea if the others were looking for him or if they had left him for dead. It got worse even if they were looking he had no idea where. He glanced over at Sari who still followed him meekly. He pulled her into the cover of some dense trees. He had decided to risk healing her of the drug, perhaps she would know of a safe place to hide. He slipped into the trance and soon it was done.

Sari 's eyes widened with fear and she looked around before looking at him.

Legolas smiled at her, hoping to calm her down. The next problem was how was he going to explain what he needed her to do.

It seemed Sari had a thought of her own. She grabbed Legolas's hand and led him quickly through the trees. She seemed to know what she was doing, so Legolas followed without complaint.

*Meanwhile*

Hishi knelt and studied the ground then nodded. "They came this way. They are close I think," he said.

"Good, come…we must catch them before they get to far," Zonobi said.

Hishi rose and the group moved off again. "I do not see why Shaman Nigel would want your sister and the strange one to mate," he remarked.

"He has his reasons and it is not for us to ask questions, only to obey," Zonobi snapped.

*****************************************************************************************

After two hours of walking Sari led Legolas to a waterfall. They passed through and entered a cave that was hidden behind it. It was a perfect place to hide.

Weary from the escape and healing, Legolas sat down to rest. He had just closed his eyes when Sari touched his arm. He opened them and looked at her.

Sari knelt in front of him. Blushing, she made a rather obscene gesture then pointed at him then herself then gave him a questioning look.

Legolas found himself blushing as well as he got the meaning. He shook his head no, but he wondered why her brother would have wanted them to lie together.

Sari looked greatly relieved at Legolas's answer. She smiled and hugged him then settled down and went to sleep.

Legolas watched the mouth of the cave. He hoped that they would not be able to find them here. He had no weapon except the stone dagger which he doubted would be much use if they were found or attacked.

*Back To The Hunters*

Zonobi was getting angry as he watched the trackers examine the ground. They had lost the trail an hour ago and the men were having trouble finding it again. He knew what would happen if he failed. He would be sacrificed. He shuddered at the thought of dying like that.

Finally one of the trackers let out a triumphant cry. He had found the tracks and once more they were on their way.

Zonobi swore that he would punish both his sister and the pale one when they were caught again and he knew exactly how to do it. Smiling grimly, he returned his attention to the hunt. He was confident that they would find them….

Once again thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. Thank you also to my silent readers…I know you're out there! R/R please!


	22. Mistaken Identity

Okay, I know…I'm way behind, but I have the worse case of writer's block with this fiction….

Chapter 22--Mistaken Identity

Sari woke early and glanced around. She saw Legolas was still awake and smiled.

Legolas returned the smile. He wished he could communicate with her.

Sari made eating motions then stood. She shook her head when Legolas started to rise as well then left the cave.

Legolas thought about following her anyway then changed his mind. She must have a reason for wanting him to stay in the cave. He settled down and waited.

Sari moved through the thick woods with the grace of a deer gathering fresh fruit for them to eat for breakfast. She had finished and headed back towards the cave when she heard a noise. Sari stopped and turned towards the sounds. A group of men appeared from the trees. Terrified, Sari dropped the food and ran. Her fear increased when they started chasing her. She was so afraid that she led her pursuers right back to the cave without thinking about it.

Legolas jumped up, startled when Sari rushed into the cave, stumbling into him in her rush. "Sari, what is it?" he asked then cursed when he remembered she couldn't understand him.

Sari pointed a trembling finger back at the cave entrance.

The leader of the men saw the girl slip behind the waterfall and gestured for his group to follow her. "We have her now," he said. "Be careful. She must not be harmed."

Legolas saw indistinct figures moving through the waterfall. Instinctively, he reached for his bow then remembered all he had was the stone dagger. He didn't think that would help, so he picked up a rock instead and prepared to throw it at the first person that emerged.

Sari hid behind Legolas as the first person emerged and Legolas threw the rock then he realized who it was. "Look out!'" he shouted.

Aragorn was delighted when he entered the cave and saw the girl with Legolas then he saw the rock flying at him. "Damn!" he shouted and ducked. The rock missed him, but hit Qui, who was right behind him, in the shoulder.

Ouch, I would think you would be glad to see us, not throwing rocks at us," Qui complained.

"Sorry, Qui, Aragorn. All I knew that was someone was coming. I was afraid you were natives from the tribe that Sari comes from," Legolas said.

"Why would they be chasing you?" Gimli asked then grinned. "What did you do, run off with someone's daughter or sister?"

Nay! They were going to force us into ma…" Legolas began then caught himself.

"The tips of your ears are turning red, Elf," Gimli teased.

Legolas blushed even more and glanced over his shoulder at Sari then he realized she was still only covered in a blanket.

Sari seemed less frightened now. She was looking at everyone in turn with interest.

"Come on, Elf. Finish what you were saying a moment ago. What were you going to be forced to do?" Gimli pressed.

Legolas's face was nearly beet red by then and he scowled at him. "Not your concern, Dwarf, so drop it," he snapped.

Gimli studied the girl then looked at Legolas then burst out laughing. "I see now! They were going to use you as breeding stock!" he yelled then laughed even harder.

Legolas glared at the Dwarf. "It is not funny. They were willing to use drugs to force us into it and I am sure they are chasing us," he said.

Aragorn and Qui glanced at each other and even Gimli sobered at those words. 

"Why did you bring her? You should have left her with her tribe," Qui said.

"She was kind to me. They might have done something to her if I had left her there. I could not allow that," Legolas said.

"what do you think will happen if they catch us after you took her away? Crazy Elf," Gimli mumbled.

"Stupid Dwarf," Legolas retorted.

"That's enough, you two. We have to decide what to do," Aragorn said, frowning at both of them….

So was this good? Gimli won't let Legolas live this one down…Don't worry! R/R please!!!


	23. Another Task

Sigh, darned plot bunnies are in rebellion over this story and a new Jaisia fiction is pushing to be written!

This never ends…..**:-)**

Chapter 23--Another Task

"The best thing to do would be to leave here at once," Qui said. 

"I think he is right, Aragorn. We have nothing left for us here," Gimli agreed.

"What about Sari? We can't leave her. They might hurt her," Legolas protested.

"What do you want us to do, Elf? We cannot adopt everyone we meet," Gimli snorted.

Qui shook his head and turned to Legolas. "These are yours, I believe," he said and handed Legolas's weapons back to him.

"Thank you, Qui," Legolas said.

Sari moved closer to Legolas's side and grabbed his arm then tugged at it.

Legolas glanced at her. "I think she wants something," he said.

Sari tugged at Legolas's arm again and pointed towards the forest. Letting him go, she headed in that direction then looked pleadingly at him.

"Perhaps she knows somewhere safe for her to go. Can we at least follow her and see?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn considered then nodded. "Alright, we will follow," he agreed. He turned and ordered the men to return to the ship and prepare to leave. Once they had left he turned to Legolas. "Let us go," he said.

Legolas gave Aragorn a grateful smile and moved towards Sari.

Sari smiled in obvious delight and hurried off. An hour passed without incident then they heard voices. Sari stiffened and her eyes filled with fear. "Zonobi," she said.

"What is Zonobi?" Qui asked.

"One of her tribe, the one that found me. He was the one that we were running from. He is not alone," Legolas said.

"Then we prepare to fight," Gimli said, taking his axe from his back.

"We should try to drive them off if that is possible. I do not want to kill any of them if it is not necessary," Aragorn said.

There was no more time to discuss it as the hunting party emerged from the trees and spotted them. They immediately approached, stopping twenty feet from them. 

That is Zonobi," Legolas said softly.

Zonobi made a threatening gesture with his spear then pointed at Legolas and Sari.

"I think he wants us to return Legolas and Sari to him or they will attack," Qui said.

"I think you are right, Qui, but that is not an option," Aragorn said. He looked at Zonobi and shook his head.

Zonobi began yelling threats and waved his spear. It was obvious he was giving them one more chance to comply.

"No, you cannot have them," Aragorn said and shook his head again.

Sari's eyes were filled with tears and she backed off to stand behind Legolas.

Qui moved closer and took out his knobbed club and watched the natives coolly. His casual posture was an act and Legolas knew it.

Zonobi hadn't planned on having to fight a group of strangers, but his fate would be worse then death at the strange people's hands. "Attack, kill them except for the strange pale-haired one and Sari!" he ordered.

Howling strange battle cries, the natives charged at the small group. 

Aragorn dodged a strike aimed at his knee the hit the native upside the head with the flat side of his blade, knocking him sprawling.

Qui clopped another over the head, careful to knock him out, instead of killing him.

Gimli punched one in the groin and he fell, clutching himself and retching.

Zonobi flung himself directly at Legolas and Sari. 

Sari screamed as Legolas dodged a blow from Zonobi's dagger. A line of blood appeared on the Elf's arm, but it wasn't deep.

A kick from Qui slammed Zonobi into a tree, knocking him unconscious. The fight was over. That was when they heard rapidly approaching footsteps and another group of natives burst into view…

Wondering what this bunch will do? You'll have to wait and see! Until then R/R please!!


	24. Haven

Once again, I wanted to thank all my reviewers and also my silent readers….I know you're out there…enjoy the next chapter of Heart!!!

Chapter 24--Haven

They raised their weapons to fight again, but the natives didn't move to attack. They just studied them from where they stood.

Sari suddenly let out a glad cry and came out from behind Legolas. She ran to one of the natives and flung herself into his arms.

The strange native returned the embrace, eyes filled with tenderness then kissed her.

Sari pulled back then began talking rapidly. She gestured towards Legolas and the others occasionally as she did so.

Legolas was sure he caught his name mentioned several times, but she was talking so fast that he couldn't be sure. Since it appeared they were not in danger of being attacked the three of them put away their weapons.

"Looks like she has found a safe haven to me. We should go, Legolas," Aragorn said.

"Aye, I think you are right," Legolas agreed. They started to move away.

Sari noticed and went to Legolas. She gestured to him then at the jungle.

"I cannot stay, Sari. I wish you could understand," Legolas said. He shook his head and pointed back the way they'd come.

Tears filled Sari's eyes, but she nodded and hugged him then she released him and returned to the man. The natives melted into the forest as silently as shadows.

"Let us go, Legolas, she is safe and we have a journey to continue," Qui said.

Legolas nodded and turned to follow the others then pain ripped through his arm where the knife had cut him. He clutched at it and cried out in pain. Next thing he knew he was on the ground and he couldn't move.

Qui was kneeling at his side in an instant. "Legolas!" he cried. He noticed the edges of the knife wound were red and swollen. "Heal yourself."

Legolas tried, but he couldn't do it. He tried to explain that to Qui, but he couldn't speak either. _What did he do to me?! _he thought.

Qui thankfully seemed to understand. "Aragorn, you are a healer as well. He needs help!" he said.

Aragorn hurried to Legolas's side with his bag and knelt beside him. He touched his forehead and winced. "He is burning up," he muttered. He began digging through his bag, looking for the right herbs. Finding them he laid them aside and studied the wound. He saw it was closed, but badly swollen. "The wound needs to be lanced," he said and took out a knife. "Hold onto him, Qui, just in case," he said.

Qui gripped Legolas's shoulders and pinned them firmly to the ground.. He nodded at Aragorn to show he was ready.

Aragorn took a deep breath and cut down the wound. Black fluid welled from it along with blood. It looked horrible.

Legolas's mouth opened in a soundless cry of pain. It hurt and he couldn't move, couldn't scream. All he could do was bear the pain the best he could.

Aragorn took a deep breath and squeezed the edges of the wound together. He knew it would hurt horribly, but he had too. It took three times, but at last just blood emerged from the wound. After that he covered the wound with herbs and bound a clean bandage. It was encouraged when Legolas moved a little. "we should get back as fast as we can. I have other medicines on the ship. Qui, can you carry him?" Aragorn asked.

"Easily, he is very light," qui said and scooped Legolas into his arms. They headed back to the ship as fast as they could.

It took nearly two hours despite their haste, but at last they arrived. Qui carried Legolas to their cabin while Aragorn went to fetch more medicines.

Qui was encouraged by the fact Legolas was slowly starting to be able to move and speak again, obviously the poison was meant to immobilize, not kill. He laid Legolas on his bunk. "Aragorn has mentioned locking you in this cabin, little one and if you do not stay out of trouble I might agree to it. I will even help him," Qui said.

"I am sorry for all of this, Qui," Legolas murmured and fell asleep in minutes. He was exhausted.

Aragorn came in and saw Legolas was asleep. "How is he?" he asked.

"He can move again and speak. I think he will be alright now," Qui said.

"I would just like to know why he could not heal himself. If anything happens let me know," Aragorn said.

"I will, thank you, Aragorn," Qui said. Aragorn left and Qui was alone with the Elf he'd sworn to protect, but now was becoming like a son to him…..

Wanted to show that Aragorn was still a healer and Qui's growing bond to Legolas…you like? R/R please!! Thank you for reading!


	25. Arrival

Hi there…keep getting writer's block on this for some reason, so I might be a little slow updating…but I will update…don't worry!

Chapter 25--Arrival

Legolas woke up feeling much better. He saw Qui dozing in a chair next to the bunk. He remembered how he hadn't been able to heal himself and frowned. He decided he had to see if he could do it now. He drew his dagger and cut his hand then tried to heal it. Much to his relief he had no trouble at all. The poison must have just caused it to be disabled for a while. 

************************

The rest of the journey passed without incidents. Legolas and Aragorn learned about Qui's home and became quiet fluent in his language, even Gimli learned it well. Finally they could see Qui's homeland ahead of them. Legolas stood at the railing looking at it. "It looks like a beautiful land," he remarked.

Qui smiled rather proudly. "I believe Japan is the most beautiful land of all. It is good to be home once again," he said. He gazed forward longingly. "Come, Legolas. We have some last minute preparations to make."

"Before we all leave the ship I need to go ashore alone and get clothes for all of you that are like the ones here. We must be careful about everything we do and say. Remember not to speak unless I tell you it is all right. I will go now and be back as soon as I can," Qui said. He had already changed into a garment he called a kimono. 

"All right, Qui, we will not step foot from the ship until you return," Aragorn said.

Qui bowed and left the ship. He moved through the crowds on the docks as people talked and hurried around. It felt strange, but pleasant to be around his kind and in his homeland again. Looking around, he saw the sort of shop he was looking for and headed towards it. He could buy what they needed there.

Two hours later Qui returned with suitable clothes. It took the three of them a little time to get them on properly, but finally they were ready. 

Gimli wasn't impressed with his new attire. "I look like a fool," he grumbled. "No self-respecting Dwarf would be caught in something like this," he grumbled.

Legolas snickered. "You do look like a tent, a very short tent," he said.

Gimli scowled. "Shut up, Elf or I will trim those pointed ears of yours," he warned.

"That is enough you two. We must work together, so no fighting among ourselves. We are ready, Qui," Aragorn said.

"Follow me then, but remember all I told you," Qui said. They left the ship together. They market place was full of exotic sights, sounds, and scents. All three of them couldn't resist looking around as they walked.

Qui seemed pleased by their interest in everything around them and began to explain different things they saw as they walked.

Legolas decided that even if they found out nothing about the amulet the trip was still worthwhile. Just as they reached the edge of the market place horns blew loudly. Everyone dropped to their knees and bowed with their foreheads touching the ground. "Bow," Qui hissed, going down and they followed his example immediately. 

An ornately, though Legolas thought it was gaudy, decorated coach moved through the streets heading for a huge castle like building in the distance. No one moved until it was out of sight then they all went back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Aragorn asked softly.

"One of the Emperor's coaches, probably bearing a new concubine to the palace for his pleasure. He has many women there," Qui said.

"Why?" Legolas asked, puzzled.

"Why do you think, Elf?" Gimli said.

Legolas glared daggers at the Dwarf. "I meant why many woman?" he said.

Qui shrugged. "He is emperor and has the right to have many," he said as if that answered anything and continued on his way.

They all followed. They were amazed at the strange place that they had come too. Legolas wondered what else they would discover on this journey besides what he wanted to know….

Talk about culture shock…Snicker….Remember I know very little about Japan so it will be made up to suit the story…R/R please!!!!


	26. Honor Challenged

Arrghhhh!!!!! *Bangs Forehead On Keyboard* Damn writer's block! Where are all my plot bunnies?! I'm going to make rabbit stew out of them! Err, heh, sorry. It's been one of those days…Next chapter…Enjoy! Oh yeah, all conversations will be in Qui's language while they are here! 

Chapter 26--Honor Challenged

They were almost out of the market when someone bumped into Qui. He started to apologize then his eyes narrowed. "So you have dared to return after you shamed yourself," he said.

"I was giving permission to leave by my Lord, Nikito. It is none of your concern," Qui said.

"You speak?!" Nikito gasped. "How is this possible?"

"That too is none of your concern. Now let me pass. I have other business to deal with," Qui said.

"First you will deal with me! I challenge you!" Nikito said and drew his sword.

Aragorn stared in admiration. He had never seen such a magnificent blade. His own blade was the finest that could be made in Middle Earth, but this one was obviously the work of a fine craftsman.

The blade was slightly curved and glimmered in the sun. Elegant runes were carved into it. The hilt was made in the likeness of an unfamiliar beast…Aragorn kicked himself mentally. There was going to be a fight and he was drooling over the opponent's sword like a fool.

"If you feel that you must challenge me then I accept," Qui said. He drew his own sword then they bowed to each other.

Legolas noticed everyone around them had backed away leaving the two combatants in a circle and they were all watching silently. He turned his attention back to Qui just as Nikito attacked.

Qui blocked the strike with that eerie grace that seemed strange for his size and struck back. Sparks flew from the blades as they connected.

Nikito leaped back, freeing his blade. "You are still a master with a blade, but I will not be defeated easily," he said and attacked.

The fight got so fast that it was hard to follow. Qui and Nikito moved around like cats, striking and parrying then striking again. Suddenly Nikito was without a weapon and Qui's blade was at his throat. 

"You have lost this challenge. Do you acknowledge this and agree to cease?" Qui asked.

"I do," Nikito said. When Qui took the blade away he picked up his blade then knelt at Qui's feet. "By the laws of challenge you have the right to take my life or my blade. How do you choose?" he asked.

"Neither, you are my friend and I will not shed your blood nor will I take your late father's blade from you. I would take your friendship if you would offer it once again," Qui said. "Please stand, you do not need to kneel to me."

Nikito stood slowly. "We need to talk of what you have said, my sword brother," he said. "Will you take a meal with me?"

"I will if you will allow my companions to join us," Qui said.

Nikito eyed them thoughtfully. "Westerners, odd companions, but they are welcome to join us," he said. Nikito led the way to a building. He removed his shoes at the door and so did Qui.

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn did the same and then they went inside.

"Welcome to my home, anything you require will be provided," Nikito said.

Legolas felt at home in the home though Aragorn and Gimli seemed a little uncomfortable. Tables were made low to the floor and there were no chairs just colorful pillows. The doors were made of a strange, light, wood and some sort of paper. They slid back and forth instead of opening out and were painted with beautiful designs. 

"Please be seated I will have food and drink brought out," Nikito said. Once they were seated on comfortable cushions Nikito sat as well then clapped his hands sharply twice.

A woman entered the room, gaze on the floor. She was tiny, just five feet and petite. She knelt on the floor by Nikito and bowed so low that her forehead touched the floor. "What may I do for you, my Lord husband?" she asked.

"Food and tea for myself and my guest, Makiko," Nikito ordered.

Makiko bowed again then rose and silently left the room.

Nikiko turned his attention to Qui. "Now sword brother, tell me why you have returned after so long," he said.

Qui nodded and began to speak…..

Hmmmm, I think this actually went rather well…what do you think? R/R please….bye now and Happy Thanksgiving all!!!!


	27. Warnings

Sigh, It's been a long week. Because I am taking classes I can no longer update every day. So the days I update will be Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and weekends if I'm home. No updates on Monday and Friday…..Ok? Good, on with the story.

Chapter 27--Warnings

Food was brought and eaten while Qui talked. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn found the food a little unusual, but it was delicious. Finally Qui finished the whole story. No one spoke for a long thoughtful moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

Nikito sipped his tea then nodded. "It sounds as if you have done great things even among barbaric westerners," he said.

Aragorn didn't care much for being called barbaric, but he remembered Qui's warnings about talking, and kept silent.

"I have seen many strange and wonderful things in my travels with Syri. She has married and recently given birth to twin daughters. She is most happy," Qui said.

"You have not picked the best time to come here, Qui. There has been trouble," Nikito said.

"What sort of trouble?" Qui asked, immediately concerned.

"Several rebellions and an attempt to assassinate the Emperor. The rebels were beheaded and the assassin killed by the emperor's samurai, but it is causing much unrest," Nikito said. "You made a mistake allowing that one to go about openly. Strangers will be considered a possible threat right now, but of course you did not know." He gave Legolas a long, rather disapproving look.

"No, I did not. It is a shame all is so tense," Qui said.

"You should not stay here. It may not be safe," Nikito said.

"I had not planned to. I have friends among the peasant farmers. I will take them there. It will be much safer for them while I seek out Mei," Qui said.

Nikito looked surprised. "I thought you were no longer speaking to each other," he said.

"That rift between us has been settled for some time," Qui said, "we should go. We are endangering you by being here."

"I would be an inconsiderate host if I allowed you to leave now. I offer you my home for the night," Nikito said.

Qui knew it would be an insult to his host to refuse. "You honor us. We accept," Qui said.

"Good, Makiko will show you to a room that you may use," Nikito said. He clapped and the woman hurried in. "Show our guest where they may sleep."

Makiko bowed to them. "Please follow me, honorable guest of my Lord husband," she said and led them form the room.

After they were alone Aragorn turned to Qui and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It is alright to talk now, Aragorn," Qui said.

"It seems that we may be close to a bee's nest. Are you sure it is safe to remain?" Aragorn asked.

"We will be fine once we reach my friends. Tomorrow I will fetch you something that will help conceal your race. We do not want you or anyone else to be taken for questioning. The interrogators are not lenient when questioning a person," Qui said.

"Perhaps we should leave if it is so dangerous. We do not want the poor baby Elf to get hurt," Gimli said.

Legolas gave him a venomous look for the baby Elf comment, but didn't say anything. He just gave Aragorn a pleading look.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, we came here so Legolas can solve a mystery. We will just have to be very cautious while we are here," he said.

Gimli snorted and took off the kimono, leaving him just in his new breeches. "Whatever, but we better mind our tongues and watch where we spit. That means you got to stay out of trouble, baby Elf," he said. He chuckled at the look Legolas gave him.

"We should try to rest. We will leave tomorrow before dawn, so there is less chance of being stopped." Qui said.

Each of them chose a cushion and soon all of them fell asleep. Tomorrow they would continue on their way….

Hmmm, could be trouble because of the unrest in the land right now…..R/R please!


	28. A Invitation that Can't Be Refused

Ok, I found some stuff about Japan that suits this story…I hope. I'll do my best…

Chapter 28--An Invitation that Can't Be Refused

Qui was gone when Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn woke the next morning.

Makiko bowed to them when they left room. "Good morning, most honorable guests. I have prepared a meal for you if you pleases you," she said.

"Can you tell us where Qui is?" Aragorn asked.

"Master Qui and my Lord husband have gone to the marketplace to purchase some things. They will return as soon as possible," Makiko said. "If you require anything else, please summon me." She bowed again and walked off.

The three of them sat down at a low table and helped themselves to food and tea. They didn't talk much as they ate. 

"So what do you think of all this, Aragorn?" Gimli asked, "the trouble Qui's friend mentioned?"

"I think we had better watch what we do," Aragorn said. "Part of me wishes to leave this land, but I will wait."

Gimli snorted. "Of course, must indulge the Elfling's whims," he said.

For a minute Legolas was tempted to throw his plate at the damned Dwarf, but Aragorn gave him a look that warned of dire consequences if he did.

Gimli obviously caught the look because he laughed. 

Legolas scowled at both of them then went back to his food.

*Meanwhile*

Qui was starting to see examples of how unsettled things were as he and Nikito moved about the market. People were nervous and there was less haggling between merchants and customers then usual.

"You seem fond of the gold haired one," Nikito said.

"He saved my life and I owe him much. Lately I have thought of him as a son. He is a very gentle person," Qui said.

"But he is not your son. You should not be in that land, Qui. This is your home," Nikito said.

"It was my home, but now? I am not so sure if it is anymore," Qui said.

Nikito gave Qui a rather shocked look, but said nothing more.

They purchased the things that they needed and as they left the last store it happened.

"Stop where you are!' an imperious voice shouted.

They stopped instinctively and to Qui's horror five well-armed Samurai walked up to them.

"Master Qui, Lord Hachi asks your presence," one said. It was clear it was not a request, but an order. "You will come with us now."

Qui didn't want to go, but it was unwise to ignore a clan leader's demands. He bowed slightly instead. "I will come," he said. He gave Nikito a meaningful look, ignoring the samurais' shocked looks, and then followed them.

All to soon for Qui's taste they enter Lord Hachi's private gardens. They were as beautiful as ever and he couldn't help, but think how much Legolas would love to see them.

When they entered servants removed their shoes and replaced them with soft slippers then the samurais led Qui to Lord Hachi. When they were in his view all five samurai fell to their knees and touched their foreheads to the floor to show respect to their Lord.

Since Qui was not in service to him he just bowed deeply from the waist. He decided to go ahead and show he could speak. "It is good to be in your presence once again my Lord," he said.

"You have regained your voice! How is this possible?" Hachi asked.

"A western healer was able to help me," Qui said.

"Perhaps one of the three you arrived with?" Hachi asked.

"Perhaps, my Lord," Qui said. Since he didn't ask, he didn't have to tell.

"I would see these strangers you have brought with you. You will bring them here at dusk," he said. He made it clear by the tone of his voice it was an order.

Qui could have refused since he wasn't in his service, but he knew the Lord could cause them a lot of trouble in retaliation for his refusal. It was better to accept. "We will be here, Lord. May I go?" he asked.

"You may," Hachi said smugly.

Qui bowed his way out of the Lord's sight. Once he was out of the house. He muttered several curses under his breath. This was what he had been trying to avoid. He hurried back towards Nikito's house. They had a lot to do before dusk……..

Like it, hate it? Let me know and thanks to Evil Snapple Pie for comments and pointing out mistakes for me….R/R please.


	29. Command Performance

Well, now we get serious. There's gonna be a lot of twists …(I hope)

Chapter 29--Command Performance

It was time to leave all to soon for all of them. They left Nikito's house and headed towards Lord Hachi's. "Remember what I told you. Aragorn, you are and a healer and Legolas is your apprentice. Gimli is an old friend of your family who is traveling with you," Qui reminded them. "Remember to speak only when spoken too and give as little information as possible."

"We will remember, Qui," Aragorn said.

"Good, just be very cautious what you say and do. He is a Lord and if he is insulted in any way he could order any thing done to us and it would be done," Qui said.

Aragorn frowned. "I do not like the sound of that. What would happen if we did not show up?" he asked.

"It would be considered an insult to our host, since I have already accepted," Qui said.

"So why did you accept?" Gimli asked.

"Because if I had refused he would have been angry. He is powerful and could cause a lot of trouble for us. He could have sent his samurai to take you and Nikito would not dare interfere," Qui said.

"So if there is no choice then we will have to make the best of it," Aragorn sighed. 

They reached the gates of Hachi's home and two samurai blocked their way. "What business have you here?" one asked.

"We were invited here by Lord Hachi," Qui said.

"You have been expected. You may enter," the samurai said. They stepped aside and they were allowed to enter.

Legolas was fascinated with Lord Hachi's garden just as Qui had known he would be. "Perhaps later you can spend some time here, for now he is waiting," Qui said.

Servants with soft leather slippers to replace their footwear met them at the door then all left except for one. She bowed deeply to them. "If our honorable guests will follow me I am to escort you to Lord Hachi," she said.

They followed her into a large luxuriously decorated room where Lord Hachi waited. They all bowed and he inclined his head. "You may stand," he said. He waited until they'd done so then studied Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. His gaze returned to Aragorn. "Introduce yourself and your companions," he said.

"Yes, my Lord, I am Aragorn, a healer, Legolas, my apprentice and this is Gimli, a good friend of my family who has chosen to travel with me," Aragorn said.

Hachi nodded coolly then his eyes moved to Legolas. He gestured imperiously at him. "You, come closer," he ordered.

Legolas didn't like that, but he obeyed. He stopped just out of Hachi's reach. He felt his eyes moving over him, so slowly that it was making him uncomfortable. He kept his gaze down.

"Look at me, Elf," Hachi demanded.

Legolas raised his eyes and looked straight into his.

"Sky eyes, a shame you are a man though I admit you put most pf my women to shame. You are more beautiful then any of them," Hachi said.

Legolas was sure he was being baited, so he didn't answer or react.

"Go back to your friends'," Hachi ordered. As Legolas did so he clapped his hands. Servants began bringing in food and drink.

Hachi sat down at the table then gestured. "You may sit on my left, Qui and Aragorn to my right," he said.

They took the seats he indicated then Legolas and Gimli sat as well.

Legolas was rather glad he didn't have to sit next to Hachi. There was a hint of cruelty in him and it made Legolas nervous.

The food was delicious and well prepared, but Legolas couldn't relax enough to enjoy it. He was relieved when servants cleared the table. Perhaps they'd be able to leave soon.

No such luck, instead Hachi began talking about his families' many accomplishments and the many powerful people he knew.

It seemed to drag on forever, but finally Hachi wound down. "Enough of that, now there is only one thing that must be done before the evening ends," he said. He clapped his hands twice and four samurai entered the room. Hachi gestured and one roughly dragged Legolas to his feet.

Qui managed to catch Aragorn's arm before he leaped to his feet. "What is the meaning of this, my Lord?" he asked.

"Legolas will be my…. guest for awhile," Hachi said. "Take him."

Aragorn and Gimli watched helplessly as the Samurai forcefully led Legolas from the room.

"My Lord, this is not acceptable," Qui said.

"Would you wish to be my…guest as well?" Hachi asked. "Escort them from my home."

Weaponless, they had no choice, but to go. They were escorted to the gate and shoved out. The gates clanged shut behind them and locked………

*Snicker* Back to cliffhangers! R/R please!

  



	30. Unknown Fate

So many evil thoughts on what happens next…it's hard to decide which would be the most fun! *Evil Snicker*

Chapter 30--Unknown Fate

Aragorn whirled and started back towards the gate immediately. He was stopped when Qui grabbed his arm. "Let me go. We cannot abandon him!" he said.

"If we try anything they will kill us and then there will be no one to help Legolas," Qui said.

""What if that bastard hurts him the way Arathorn did? I do not think he can bear such a thing again," Aragorn said.

"I agree. WE must help him," Gimli said. 'No one, Elf or not, deserves to suffer like that."

"He is safe from that. Lord Hachi is not like that," Qui said. "Come, we must go and consider what to do next."

Reluctantly, Aragorn and Gimli followed Qui back to Nikito's house.

*Meanwhile*

One of the Samurai that had taken Legolas away entered the room where Hachi waited. "The prisoner has been secured," he said and bowed.

"Good, you may go. Send my herbalist to the prisoner. I will meet him there," Hachi ordered. He handed the Samurai a piece of parchment. "Have him brew this before he comes. He is to bring it with him."

"Yes, Lord, at once," the Samurai said. He took the parchment and bowed his way from the room.

Hachi went to the room where the Elf had been taken. He brushed past the Samurai that guarded the door and went inside.

Legolas was sitting on the floor when Hachi entered. HE immediately scrambled to his feet.

"No reason to be alarmed. I have no intention of harming you as long as you obey I…." Hachi began. He was interrupted by the arrival of an elderly man carrying a cup.

The elderly man bowed. "I have brought the drought you requested, my Lord," he said.

"Very good," Hachi said. He called the Samurai into the room then turned to Legolas. "I want you to drink this. If you do not I will have my Samurai hold you while it is poured down your throat."

Legolas swallowed. He glanced at the cup then at the Samurai nervously. He didn't dare drink whatever it was without knowing what it would do to him.

"You have hesitated to long," Hachi said. He nodded to the Samurai who headed towards him.

Legolas looked around for an escape route, but there wasn't one. He cried out in pain as his arms were seized and yanked behind his back then bound them. His head was yanked back and a rough hand forced his mouth open.

The elderly man poured some of the liquid into Legolas's mouth.

Legolas gagged on the foul-tasting fluid then spit it all over the elder, making him recoil and drop the cup. It hit the floor and shattered.

"Clumsy fool! Go make more now!" Hachi yelled.

"I-I used the last of the herbs I needed, my Lord," the man stammered.

"Then get more and do so quickly or else!!" Hachi bellowed.

The man bowed and all but ran from the room.

"Bind his feet and gag him. It does not matter if he is comfortable, just do not damage him. He must be unblemished for what I am planning," Hachi said and left the room.

Legolas didn't bother struggling as the Samurai carried out his Lord's orders and returned to his post. He wondered what Lord Hachi had been talking about. All he could do is hope that Qui and the others would be able to help him.

*At Nikito's House*

Aragorn would not rest. He paced up and down like a caged lion while Qui and Nikito talked softly. Finally he stopped and looked at then, exasperated. "how long are we going to wait before we go get Legolas back? He has no right to hold him," he said.

"Legolas has even fewer rights. He is a foreigner, all of you are. That causes a problem. You can not just storm in or you will certainly be arrested," Nikito said.

"So what can we do?" Gimli asked.

"That is what we are discussing," Qui said. They went back to their conversation.

Aragorn sighed. "Just hold on, Legolas…please," he whispered……

CLIFFHANGER!!!! R/R please!


	31. Help From the Shadows

I saw Return Of The King yesterday! Loved it!! It gave my plot bunnies a major boost!!!!

Chapter 31--Help From the Shadows

Mei Ling froze as a strange feeling swept over her. She clutched at a jade dragon pendant she wore around her neck then looked at it. It was glowing. She immediately went to her chamber and knelt. "Two as one. Their souls bound. Show me my other half's pain," she whispered. The image she received sent her back to her feet. She had work to do this night and she began gathering things she would need for it. Soon all was ready and the sky was dark. She left the temple and headed towards the city.

*Several Hours Later*

It was near midnight and still no one had returned, much to Legolas's relief. At the same time he wished someone would. He ached from the position he had been bound in and he longed for a sip of water. The foul taste of the drought lingered and it was making him sick. A soft thud from outside got his attention and his eyes widened when he saw the Samurai lying on the floor, either dead or unconscious. A figure dressed in black from head to toe entered the room. It was a woman, but that's all Legolas knew for certain, even her face was covered except for his eyes.

The woman walked over to him, pulling out a small vial and a cloth. She knelt and poured something on the rag then suddenly clamped it over his nose and mouth.

Legolas tried to pull his head away, but she wouldn't let him. Black spots danced in his vision then everything went black.

The woman in black put away the vial and cloth and tossed her unconscious victim over her shoulder. She took him from the house and disappeared into the night.

Qui woke feeling that someone was in the room. He looked around and his eyes widened. "Mei! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"More importantly, what are you and Legolas doing here?" Mei asked.

"Legolas wanted…Wait, he is safe?" Qui asked.

"He will be when I take him back with me. If I were you I would get out of here," Mei said. She gestured at Gimli and Aragorn. "They should go as well. Lord Hachi will not be pleased when he finds Legolas gone and will certainly send his Samurai to bring you all for questioning. I will take Legolas to our place. Hurry brother." Mei seemed to simply disappear into the shadows.

Qui didn't waste time. He knew Mei was right about Lord Hachi. He rose and dressed then hurried to wake Gimli and Aragorn.

"What is wrong, Qui?" Aragorn asked.

"We must leave now. Gather your things while I wake Gimli. Be quiet, we must leave without being seen or heard," Qui said.

Aragorn stood and did as Qui had said. "What about Legolas? We cannot leave him," he said.

"We are not, Mei saved him. Do not ask me how she knew he was here or that he was in trouble. I have no idea," Qui said and turned his attention to Gimli.

After explaining once again to Gimli they gathered their things and sneaked from the house. "Follow me, quickly and quietly," Qui said and led them west as fast as possible.

*Meanwhile*

Mei Ling entered the small cave behind the waterfall and went to Legolas's side to find he was still asleep. She had left him bound so that he couldn't escape if he woke before she returned. It was no longer any concern, so she cut him free. She brushed a strand off blonde hair off his face, tucking it behind his ear. "Sun child, you should not be here. You do not belong here and it is not safe for you," she said sadly.

Mei Ling had heard Lord Hachi discussing what he had planned for Legolas and it wouldn't have been pleasant. The Lord planned to present Legolas to the Emperor as a gift. The Emperor insisted on having only the most exotic and beautiful slaves in his palace. Legolas would have certainly been miserable, even though he wouldn't have had to bear the humiliation of rape. She had a feeling that being treated like a valuable possession or a pet would have been far worse. The Emperor would have ordered his slave trainers to break him and Mei didn't doubt they would have succeeded eventually no matter how strong Legolas's spirit was.

"I will not allow you to be hurt, Sun child. I will make sure once Qui and the others arrive that they take you away from here," Mei whispered. She moved away from Legolas and settled down to wait for the others…..

Mei Ling is back! Let me know what you think! R/R please!


	32. Reunited

Sorry, the plot bunnies deserted me for Topsy-Turvy…Sigh. Well, here's an update. Better late then never right? *Dodges Thrown Items* Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!!!

Chapter 32--Reunited

By the time Qui and the others have arrived Mei had removed her black garments and put on something else. She met them just inside.

"Where is Legolas? Is he alright?" Aragorn demanded. 

"Calm yourself, Aragorn. He is fine, but he is sleeping," Mei said. "All of you sit down."

Aragorn sighed heavily and nodded. They all sat as she'd asked.

"Why did you come here? You should take Legolas away immediately. It is not safe here for him, especially now. When he is discovered missing Hachi will have all the men he can out looking for him. You must take him away even if you have to bind and drug him. You know I am right, Qui," Mei said.

"You are right, my sister, but it was you Legolas wanted to speak to anyway. Once he has done that he should have no argument about leaving," Qui said.

"About the amulet, I imagine," Mei said softly.

"Yes, he needed to find out what it was," Qui said.

"How long will he sleep?" Aragorn asked.

"Probably until morning. You might as well go back to sleep as well," Mei said. "No one will find you here. The cave is well-hidden."

They other three didn't argue. They were all tired. Soon they were all sound asleep. Qui rose and went to Legolas's side and sat down. She reached out and stroked his hair gently. A sound outside got her attention and she knew whom it was. She got up and silently left the cave.

A man waited outside who was garbed in black just as she had been earlier. "The master wishes to know how long you will be gone?" he said.

"Three days then I will return. Please convey my deepest apologies to the master for my abrupt departure and beg his pardon in my name," Mei said.

"The barbarian must be very important to you," the man said.

"You might say that," Mei said and said nothing more.

The man bowed. "Until your return Nightstar," he said.

"Good-bye, Shadow," Mei said and bowed back.

The man slipped into the darkness and seemed to disappear without a trace.

Mei sighed heavily and went back into the cave. She returned to her spot next to Legolas and went back to stroking his hair. "So soft," she murmured, "like the finest silk. It can never be, but I love you, Legolas."

Early the next morning Legolas woke from his sleep. He sighed and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus them. "Mei!" he said, "I am glad to see you! I need to talk to you."

"Shh, you will wake the others and they need their rest. You are right; we do need to talk, but in private," Mei said. "Let us go outside." She stood up and led the way from the cave.

"It is about this amulet you gave me. I was trapped by spiders with no way out. They had me trapped in their webs and I think I fainted, but when I woke up I was free and they were all dead," Legolas said. "Also sometimes when I use my healing ability it feels like I have more strength then normal, especially when the wound is very serious. Why is this, Mei?"

Mei sighed. "It is because of the amulet, that is true. I…" Mei began.

*Meanwhile*

Aragorn awoke and looked where Legolas had been the night before he was concerned to see Legolas wasn't there and neither was Mei. "Legolas!" he called, coming out of the cave. "Thank the Valor, there you are! Come back inside."

Legolas was ready to refuse, but Mei answered first.

Mei was actually very glad for the interruption. The explanation about the amulet was more difficult to form then she had thought it would be. "Yes, we should go back inside," she said and did so before Legolas could stop her.

Legolas frowned as he allowed Aragorn to lead him back into the cave. He wondered why Mei had been in such a hurry to get away from him. He swore he would find out soon….

Darn!!! Aragorn just had to interrupt! R/R please!


	33. Brother and Sister Chat

Heheheheh, got you all wondering what I'm up too don't I…A little warning, I am in the process off changing phone companies, so I might lose my phone for awhile and I'm not sure when, but don't worry. I'll be back as soon as possible…

Chapter 33--Brother and Sister Chat

After three hours of sitting around Legolas was getting restless and edgy. Mei was avoiding coming close to him, instead she was talking to the others. "I need to go outside. I feel confined in here," he said, interrupting the conversation.

"How can you feel that way when your father's castle is in a cave?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas scowled at him. "That is different," he said and stood. "I am going outside."

"Take Aragorn with you. You should not go about alone," Mei said.

Legolas was about to protest, but Mei had already turned away and was talking to Qui. HE glared at her and stormed out of the cave.

Aragorn was puzzled by Legolas's behavior. He shrugged and followed.

"Excuse us, Gimli. I must talk to Mei in private," Qui said. He and Mei moved to the back of the cave. "Have you told him?" Qui asked.

"I started too, but now I am not sure it would be wise," Mei said.

"But why?" Qui asked.

"I love him, Qui, but because of what he is and what I am it can never be that way. I must not love him. You should take him from here. Neither you or I wish to see anything happen to him," Mei said.

"I was afraid of that. You could come back with us," Qui said.

"I have sworn an oath and I cannot break it, you know that" Mei said.

"There is no way that Legolas will leave until he finds out the truth. He is to stubborn," Qui said.

"Yet if he stays and Lord Hachi finds him you will all be executed and he will be enslaved. What do you think will happen to him then?" Mei asked.

Qui couldn't prevent a shudder. He knew all to well what would happen. "What did you do, Mei?" he asked.

Mei bowed her head. "I gave my Chi to Legolas through the amulet," she admitted softly. "I invoked a binding of spirits, of souls."

Qui gaped at her as if she'd grown another head at that. "Why? You know the price of that!" he exclaimed. "Certainly there could have been another way."

"I am an assassin, Qui. I kill people for my guild and for pay. Love cannot have a place in my life. If the guild master found out that I loved Legolas, a barbarian, I would be killed. I was my right to chose to do so, not yours. I knew what my fate would be if I did it and I accept the consequences of my actions. Legolas and I will soon be one, just as I wished. I will never tell him this and you must not either," Mei said. She stood and walked away before Qui could answer or stop her.

Qui couldn't believe what he had just heard. A binding of Chi, life forces, was dangerous if both parties weren't aware of it. It would eventually kill the one who had initially formed the bond without the other person's agreement. The initiator's Chi would absorbed by the other and become part of it. Once done it could not be undone. Mei, his sister, would die and there was no way to prevent it. 

*Meanwhile*

Legolas felt much better once he was outside. The sun glittered in an array of colors from a nearby lake. It hit Legolas how grungy he felt. "I am going to take a bathe. I feel awful and probably look worse," he said and headed for the water.

Aragorn followed. "I will join you. I look just as bad no doubt," he said.

Legolas undressed and waded into the water. It felt good and he sighed a little.

Aragorn stripped too and plunged in. "Arghhh! The water is freezing! I wish you would have warned me!" he complained.

"It is not freezing. It is very pleasant," Legolas said.

"Only if you cannot feel cold," Aragorn muttered.

Legolas couldn't keep from laughing as he started to bathe.

They were almost finished when Legolas froze and stared towards the other side of the lake.

"Legolas? What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Riders and they are headed this way," Legolas said.

They exchanged worried looks then headed for the shore to grab their clothes. They had to get back to the cave before they were seen….

So now you know what the amulet is….R/R please!.


	34. Time to Go

Hi there, everyone. Please check my Bio for new schedule for my updates and thanks for being patient….

Chapter 34--Time to Go

Neither of them bothered to take time to get dressed. They just grabbed their clothes and ran for the cave. Just as they got in they heard voices and horses. They'd barely made it.

Mei politely turned her back. "Please cover yourselves," she said.

A bit embarrassed, Legolas and Aragorn scrambled into their clothes. "You can turn now, Mei. Sorry about that," Aragorn said.

Mei turned. "You would have been a lot sorrier if they had seen you," she said sternly. She moved close to the mouth of the hidden cave where she could see out without being seen. "Mercenaries, perhaps working for Lord Hachi and it looks like they are settling down to rest and eat. We might as well relax," she said. She returned to the group and sat down. "Aragorn, you must write a letter for me to the captain of your ship, tell them to follow my directions. I will have them sail to this side and dock offshore. When I return I will guide you to where they are and they will row ashore and get you. You cannot stay here now. Lord Hachi will never give up."

"You are right. I will write the letter," Aragorn agreed. 

Mei handed him parchment, ink and a quill. "Come Legolas, we have things to discuss before you leave," she said. They walked out of earshot and sat down. "You want to know about the gift I left you," she said.

"Yes, what is it and how does it do what it does?" Legolas asked.

Mei mentally prepared herself for the lies she was about to tell. She could lie very well. An assassin learned that skill very early. "If I had known you would come all the way here because of it I would have told. It enhances one's abilities, that is all. I asked for the Dragon's blessing and that is the power the spirit gave. It will help you heal and fight, make you strong. You freed yourself and killed those spiders with what it gave you. That is all," she said. The lies had worked. She could see that. She stood and smiled at him. "I must get the letter and take it to the docks. Soon you will be home and safe, sun child." She walked back to the others.

"I just finished the letter. They will do as you say or answer to me," Aragorn said. He told her the name of the ship as well.

It was nearly two hours later before the riders left and Mei left as well, reminding them to stay hidden and to be cautious.

Qui, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas exchanged looks. It was going to be a dull and tiresome wait They settled down and waited.

Mei made her way back to the city in a couple hours and headed straight for the docks. She kept her eyes demurely on her feet as was expected and no one gave her a second look or tried to hinder her. It didn't take long for her to spot the ship. She quickly boarded.

A sailor met her. "what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I have a message for the captain from King Aragorn. It is of the utmost importance," Mei said.

The crewman studied her then nodded. "Follow me. I will take you to him," he said.

Mei followed him to the captain's cabin and waited while he knocked and went inside. After a minute he came out. "You can go in," he said and left.

Mei went into the cabin and closed the door behind her. "Good day, captain," she said. She offered him the letter.

The captain took it and read it. His eyes narrowed slightly then he lowered the letter and looked at Mei. I am at your command," he said. "Tell me what needs to be done."

"Thank you, captain. I know that this was a bit sudden and unsuspected, but it is very important and necessary for King Aragorn's safety," she said. She began to explain to the captain what needed to be done and where they needed to go.

An hour later the captain strode from his cabin and gave orders to raise sail. Another hour later and they were away from the docks and on their way to fetch their King….

Thanks once again to all my reviewers! R/R please!


	35. Discovered

More Heart of the Healer coming up!

Chapter 35--Discovered

It got dark and the three of them settled down to get some sleep. Several hours passed then Legolas woke up. He sat up and peered towards the cave opening. He was sure he'd heard horses and he thought he'd seen someone moving. He stared towards the entrance intently. Just as he'd decided he was mistaken he saw movement again. He leaped to his feet, giving Aragorn a thump in the side as he did so.

Aragorn was on his feet in an instant and yelled to Gimli and Qui. They scrambled to their feet as well. Qui tossed more wood on the embers of the fire and they blazed up.

The firelight revealed six figures dressed in black, only their eyes showed.

Aragorn cursed to himself. They were trapped and none of them were armed, except for Qui.

"The master wishes to see you. You will come with us," one said.

"What if we refuse?" Aragorn demanded.

"Then we will be forced to subdue you," he said.

Aragorn looked at Qui uncertainly.

You will swear we will not be harmed?" Qui asked.

"I cannot make such an oath," the man replied.

Qui was quiet for a long time as he considered their options. After a while he made his decision. He knew fighting would not be a wise idea. "We will come quietly," he agreed. He allowed one of the men to take his weapons.

Once that was done they were herded together and taken from the cave. One of the men paused long enough to draw a symbol in the soft sand that covered the floor of the cave then he followed the others out. Each of them were directed to a horse that they would share with one of their captors.

As the cave faded in the distance they wondered what fate laid in store for them. An hour into the trip they stopped and their eyes were covered with thick cloth. When the horses stopped moving and the blindfolds were removed it was dawn and they were at an elaborate temple- like building in thick woods at the base of a mountain. They dismounted and the horses were taken away and they were led inside. Their footwear was left at the door to be replaced by soft slippers as seemed to be the custom of this land. All but two of their captors left. Those two led them down the hall.

Legolas glanced around at the many beautiful tapestries and artwork that lined the hall in fascination. Some of it was very unusual and he wished he had more time to study it, but they soon entered a large room where a wizened old man sat.

Qui bowed and the other three copied the gesture.

The elderly man looked at their escort. "Leave us," he said. They bowed and left with out so much as a word. The man studied them silently for so long that it was starting to make them feel uncomfortable. Remembering Qui's warning, none of them spoke or moved.

"I wished to see the visitors that would make the finest of my night warriors run off so suddenly. I am Wai Chee. You will refer to me as Master Wai Chee. What are you called?" he asked.

They introduced themselves and bowed again.

"You two, come closer so I might see you more clearly," Wai Chee said. He gestured to Gimli and Legolas who reluctantly obeyed the summons. He studied them. "Interesting, I will have you shown to a place where you may rest." He clapped his hands and a young woman entered the room and bowed. "Show my guest to the guest chambers."

The woman bowed again and led them out. She took them into a room where several neatly rolled up mats were placed on the floor. You may rest here, good-night," the woman said and scurried off.

Exchanging resigned looks they settled down to rest. There was little else to do. They wondered how Mei Ling would ever find them now….

So you think they're in trouble? *Shares Smirks With Plot Bunnies* Guess you'll have to wait and see! R/R please!


	36. Pursuit

You get a cyber cookie, drizztranger, because you're right…. *Plot Bunnies Run To the Kitchen To Make Cookies* Hey! Come back here!!!!

Chapter 36--Pursuit

Three days later Mei Ling returned to the cave to find them gone. It didn't take her long to find the symbol sketched onto the sand. She knew exactly what it was too. She left immediately, hoping nothing bad had happened.

****************************

Legolas glanced at Qui, Aragorn, and Gimli. They were all still asleep. Legolas sighed and stood up to wander about the room, to restless to sleep. They had been held here for three days and Legolas was tired of being indoors. He couldn't leave. There was a guard and he wouldn't let him leave the room. He had just finished his fifth circle around the room when Aragorn sat up.

"Legolas, what is the matter?" Aragorn asked.

"This place," Legolas said, gesturing to the room in general. "I am tired of being inside, Aragorn."

"I know, but there is not much I can do about that. Try to be patient and perhaps we can find a way for you to go out," Aragorn said.

Legolas sighed heavily and wandered over to his mat then sat down. "It would help if we knew why they took us here and what they wanted," he said.

Aragorn sat down next to him; figuring talking would help distract Legolas from his boredom. "Mei is still out there somewhere. She might be able to help us," he offered.

"Only if she can find us," Legolas said.

"You are in a dark mood today, Legolas. It worries me to see you like this," Aragorn said.

Legolas managed a rather weak smile. "I am sorry, Aragorn. I guess I feel like these walls are closing in on me. I will try to get over it," he said.

Aragorn laid a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Well, if you are still bored when Gimli wakes you can exchange barbs with him. You both seem to enjoy it at times," he said, grinning.

At that Legolas couldn't help, but laugh. It made it even funnier because there was a bit of truth in the comment. Sometimes the verbal sparring was fun.

Aragorn was pleased to see that he had succeeded in lightening Legolas's spirit a bit. "Be strong. We will get out. Mei will find us," he said and moved away.

******************

Mei was tired and angry when she finally reached the temple. It was twilight. She walked right in, ignoring the guards she knew were watching her. She was met by Shadow before she'd taken three steps down the hall. 

"It is good you returned. The master is waiting for you," Shadow said.

"Where are my companions? I want to see them," Mei asked.

"My command was to wait for you to arrive then bring you to the master. Please come with me, Nightstar. I do not wish to be forced to harm you," Shadow said.

Mei Ling wanted to refuse, but she knew that she wouldn't. Shadow was a friend and she wouldn't get him in trouble. "Very well, I will go with you," she agreed.

Soon they arrived at the entrance to Master Wai Chee's chambers. Shadow gestured for her to go straight in then left. Mei entered and immediately knelt on the floor and bowed so low that her forehead touched the floor.

"You may rise, Nightstar," Wai Chee said.

Mei stood. "You wished to see me, Master?" she asked.

"I have your western companions, but of course you already know that or you would not be here," Wai said.

"I do know. May I ask why they were taken, Master?" Mei asked.

"I wished to see who would cause you to leave without my permission. You know that is not allowed. Why did you not ask?" Wai asked.

"I was concerned for one of them who was in a bad situation. I had to leave quickly or it would have been to late," Mei said.

"I see, I will consider your words while I decide what your punishment should be," Wai said.

"May I see them, Master?" Mei asked.

"Not today, perhaps tomorrow. Go back to your chamber, Mei," Wai said.

Mei knew better to push Wai. She bowed again and left. She went directly to her chamber as she'd been ordered. She was worried, but more for Legolas then herself…..

Mmmm, punishment….*Grins at Plot Bunnies* What kind of punishment? R/R please!!!!


	37. Cat and Mouse

Hi there, wow! We are getting nailed! Almost twelve inches of snow in less then three hours and it's still snowing!!!

Chapter 37--Cat and Mouse

Finally a man entered the room where the four of them were being held. "Master Wai Chee wishes your presence. Come with me," he said.

They followed the man from the room and back to the master's chamber. Once there they once again followed Qui's lead and bowed politely.

Wai Chee nodded. "Be seated," he said and waited until they were settled. "Lord Hachi's men are searching everywhere for you. I heard this from one of my followers. I would like to know why they want this one so badly," he said, gesturing to Legolas.

"We are not sure, Master Wai Chee. We thought perhaps because he is a rarity with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Most here are dark haired and dark eyed," he said.

"Perhaps so, but are you sure there is not another reason?" Wai Chee asked. His eyes seemed to bore into Qui's.

""No, Master Wai Chee. Why would there be?" Qui asked.

"Why, indeed," Wai said, studying them each in turn.

Aragorn hesitated briefly. "Master Wai Chee…" he said tentatively.

Qui gave him a shocked and worried glance at that. He had warned him not to speak unless he was spoken too.

"Please forgive me if I speak out of turn, but I was wondering if it would be possible for Legolas to spend some time outside," Aragorn said.

"Why?" Wai Chee asked. Qui started to speak. "Be silent! I asked this one!" Wai snapped.

Aragorn knew he had to tread carefully, so he wouldn't give away Legolas's discomfort of being inside. If he did it could be used against them. "He is a bit tired of being inside," Aragorn said. "I admit that I feel much the same."

Wai Chee studied them both for a long time then gestured to a couple men. "Take these two out to the garden," he ordered. "Your friends will stay here and if you try to escape they will die most unpleasantly," he warned. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Wai Chee, we understand," Aragorn said. They followed the two men outside. The two men stood near the building, watching them.

Legolas took a deep breath of the fresh air and visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Aragorn," he said.

"You are quite welcome though I have a feeling I am in for quite a lecture from Qui later. After all I did do the opposite of what he told us to do. I do not like this place. I hope we will be able to leave this country soon," Aragorn said.

"I have found out what I needed to know. It seems it was not really worth the effort and trouble we went through. I am sorry, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"It is not your fault. You did not know what it would be. Besides this is the last time I will probably be able to leave the castle. I will soon be marrying Arwen. I hope you will stay long enough to attend the ceremony," Aragorn said.

"Of course I will. You need not ask," Legolas said. He looked towards a good sized tree and smiled.

Aragorn followed the direction of his gaze then laughed. "Feel free to climb up there, but I will keep my feet firmly planted. I do not have your skills of tree climbing," he said. "I will sit at the base and relax."

"A ranger that is not skilled at climbing trees? How horrible. Stay on the ground then. I would not like to explain to your betrothed if you fell out and broke your neck," Legolas said. 

"Mouthy Elf," Aragorn retorted.

Legolas just laughed and went to the tree. He climbed up easily and stretched out on a thick limb, looking right at home. "There is still time for you to climb up if you want, Aragorn. Are you sure you do not wish to join me?" he asked.

Aragorn shook his head at the Elf. "Little brat," he said before finding a comfortable spot at the base of the tree. He could just hear Legolas singing softly and he smiled. Relaxing, he allowed himself to be lost in the music. At that moment everything seemed less bleak……

Seems to me that Master Wai Chee suspects that they're hiding something….What do you guys think? R/R please!!!


	38. First Loyalty

I went and saw all the LOTR movies yesterday! It was fun! We watched them on my friend's big screen TV! It revved up the plot bunnies too!

Chapter 38--First Loyalty

Aragorn woke with a start then cursed to himself. He'd fallen asleep. He peered up into the tree and was relieved to see Legolas was still in the same spot.

"Enjoy your nap?" Legolas asked.

"You should have woken me," Aragorn said, "we are not in a perfectly safe situation."

"If anything had happened I would have, but nothing has. A guard came in and checked on us then left again," Legolas said.

"I hope we will be able to return home soon. Arwen is waiting for me," Aragorn said. He stood up and stretched.

"I am sorry for all this, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"Not your fault, so how long have we been out here?" Aragorn asked.

"About three hours or so," Legolas said.

"Then we should go in. I think it is time to push a little," Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded and climbed down, dropping easily to the ground. He followed Aragorn back to the temple and they went inside.

One of the men met them right away. "The Master wishes to see you," he said.

"What good fortune, we wanted to see him as well," Aragorn remarked. 

The man took them to the Master's chamber then left.

Legolas was surprised to see Mei Ling standing in front of him, but then he noticed the grim look on her face, which worried him. Qui and Gimli were brought in and came up to stand by them.

"It seems everyone is here now. Mei Ling knows quite a bit about you, Legolas and I will know what she does," Wai Chee said. He looked at Mei.

Mei looked at Legolas then at Wai Chee. She knew what would happen if she told Wai Chee about Legolas's healing power. He would never let someone who had such a useful ability leave. Legolas would never see home again. It would also probably mean death for Qui, Gimli, and Aragorn, but the penalty for not obeying….She took a deep breath. _I accept my fate for the one I love, but can never have, _she thought. She squared her shoulders. "Remember what I told you, Qui," she said in Westrin. Wai Chee didn't know the language.

"Speak so I may understand you, girl!" Wai Chee snapped.

"I am sorry, Master Wai Chee, but I must refuse to speak of what I know," Mei said.

"You dare disobey me? Dare to break your oath of loyalty to me?" Wai said, his voice soft, but deadly. 

"I must because someone else has earned my loyalty and I will not betray it," Mei said. She looked at Legolas again. "I love you, sun child and I will always be with you." She knelt and pulled her jet black hair over her shoulder, baring her neck then bowed her head. "I am ready, Master, to pay the penalty for my actions."

Wai Chee gestured to a guard, who stepped forward, drawing his sword. "Is this your final say? You will not speak?" he asked.

"It is and I will not speak," Mei Ling said.

Wai Chee gestured and more guards entered they took places near Legolas and the others to make sure they couldn't interfere. "It grieves me to do this, you were one of my best," he said. He nodded to the guard. "Carry out the sentence."

The guard brought the sword down, severing Mei Ling's head with one clean blow. The body convulsed violently for a moment then collapsed. No one noticed the amulet Legolas wore flare with green light then fade.

Legolas started to fall as his legs buckled, but Qui caught him and supported him. Aragorn and Gimli were to shocked to move or react.

"Take them back to their room and they are not allowed to leave it until I get the answers I want. Dispose of the corpse as well and have servants clean up the blood," Wai Chee said.

The guards led them from the room.

Once they were alone Qui led Legolas to one of the mats and lowered him gently down on it. He feared Legolas was in shock. He took one of the Elf's hands and noticed how cold it was. "Blankets," he said.

Aragorn fetched one and wrapped it around Legolas while Qui rubbed Legolas's hands, trying to warm them. They were all stunned by the horrible action and wondered what they were going to do now….

Ugh, gruesome….*Frowns At The Plot Bunnies* Sneaky little beasts, well, R/R please!


	39. Making Plans

Ugh, sorry about the last chapter. I should have warned everyone. I don't know what got into my plot bunnies..

Chapter 39--Making Plans

Finally Qui felt warmth returning to Legolas's hand and he tucked it under the blanket. He studied the Elf's face, especially his eyes then nodded. "He is asleep," he said.

"Why did they murder her like that?" Aragorn asked. "It is sickening."

"She disobeyed the one she swore an oath of obedience too. Breaking such an oath is punishable by death," Qui said.

"Why did she keep quiet?" Gimli grumbled.

"She was protecting us. If it was known what Legolas could do he would never be freed and we might have been killed so there was no one to help him. She was preventing it in the only way she could," Qui said.

"I do not know about you, but I have had enough of this place. We need to escape. Do you have an idea where she might have had my men anchor the ship?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, I am sure I do. The problem is escaping. We must do it soon before we are separated, but I think I know a way, listen," Qui said. They put their heads together and began to discuss how to escape and get back to the ship.

It was several hours before Legolas woke up. He looked around blearily and saw that Aragorn, Qui, and Gimli seemed to be asleep. It must be very late. An image of Mei's crumpled, headless body flashed through his mind. HE shuddered and pushed the image away. He didn't want to see it again. His throat was horribly dry and he desperately wanted a drink. He glanced around and saw a pitcher sitting on a low table with some glasses. He stood and went over, careful not to wake anyone. He filled one of the glasses with water and gulped it down. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn said softly. "Are you alright?"

Surprised, Legolas turned to see Aragorn sitting up, watching him. "I thought you were asleep, Aragorn," he said.

"I was, I just woke up," Aragorn said.

"I guess I am alright, but I wish Mei had told me of her feelings," Legolas said.

"I suppose she was wary of doing so," Aragorn said. "You should try to get some more sleep. Tomorrow might be hard."

Legolas nodded and put the glass down. He returned to his mat and eventually fell asleep again.

Early the next morning food was brought and left on the table. "At least they are not going to try to starve it out of us," Gimli muttered.

"They will not try that, not yet, but there is no way of telling how long Wai Chee will wait before trying worse methods to convince us," Qui said.

"You mean torture," Aragorn said flatly.

"Yes, I am afraid I do," Qui said grimly.

Gimli snorted in disgust. "Torture, yet they sneer at us and call us barbarians. Well, this is one Dwarf who they will never break," he said.

Legolas looked stricken. "I cannot let you get hurt because of me, perhaps I should tell them," he said.

"No, that is the one thing that you must not do. Not knowing is the one thing that is keeping us alive. No matter what Legolas, you must not tell," Qui said.

Legolas sighed. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. He picked at the food on his plate listlessly while the others ate.

Aragorn noticed. "The food would help more if you ate it instead of playing with it, Legolas," he remarked.

"I am not hungry, perhaps later," Legolas said. He set the plate aside.

"No wonder you are so scrawny, Elf, you never eat," Gimli snorted.

Legolas scowled at him, but he was in no mood for bantering with him right now. He stood and walked back the one of the mats and sat down. He hated waiting, but it seemed like that was all that any of them could do right now.

Twenty minutes later two men came in. "You, come, the Master would speak with you," one said. He gestured to Legolas.

"What about us?" Qui asked.

"You were not invited. Come now," the man said.

Reluctantly Legolas went and they led him from the room.

"Remember what I said, Legolas," Qui said as they left.

The men took him into the room where Wai Chee was waiting. He looked up as they entered.

So what is he up to now? R/R please! 


	40. Threats

More Heart of the Healer, anyone? *Glances at Plot Bunnies* 

Chapter 40--Threats

"I thought perhaps you would be more reasonable if we talked away from your companions," Wai Chee said. He smiled at Legolas.

Legolas didn't like it. The smile seemed creepy to him and not sincere. "I have nothing I wish to say to a murderer," he said.

"That was not a murder, golden one. It was an execution. You in the west do not understand our ways," Wai Chee said.

"I do not think I wish to know them either," Legolas said defiantly.

Wai Chee frowned. "Your manners are somewhat lacking, but I will be generous enough to excuse that," he said and stood up. He walked over to Legolas and walked slowly around him. "So why does Mei's so honorable brother watch you so closely? What did you do to earn such an honor? What are they and you so determined to hide?" he asked.

Legolas refused to answer. He stared at the floor and refused to meet his eyes. Suddenly a rough hand tangled in his hair and yanked his head up, forcing him to meet Wai's eyes. "Oww!" Legolas protested, trying to free himself. The iron grip refused to loosen.

"I do not like to be disobeyed or ignored, my friend. You will answer me sooner or later, but know this if you wait to long things will become very uncomfortable for you and your companions," Wai hissed. "Take him away."

"Shall I return him to his companions, Master Wai Chee?" the guard asked.

"No, I think our guest would like some privacy. Take him to the special guest chamber," Wai said. His smile was obviously malicious this time.

The guard bowed and dragged Legolas roughly out of the room and down the hall. They came to some steps leading down and went down them.

Legolas realized what the special guest room meant and he began to struggle against the guards hold. "No, let me go!" he protested.

"Stop fighting, Wai Chee's orders must be followed," the guard said. 

They reached the bottom of the steps and entered an old dungeon. It had obviously been fixed for use. The guard pulled Legolas to one of the cells and opened the door. He thrust Legolas roughly inside; sending him sprawling then slammed the door.

Legolas scrambled to his feet and flung himself at the door, trying to open it, but it was locked. "Let me out!" he protested.

The guard ignored him and walked off. Eventually Legolas heard another door closing and the footsteps faded. He was alone. He sank to the floor, as the cell's stone walls seemed to close around him.

*********************************

Aragorn, Qui, and Gimli grew concerned after three hours had passed and Legolas had still not been brought back to the room.

"What if they have done something to him?" Aragorn asked. "We cannot just sit here and wait. We have to do something!"

Wai Chee entered the room with three guards before Qui could answer.

Aragorn stood and glared at Wai Chee. "Where is Legolas?" he demanded. He was too angry and worried to care about how Wai Chee would react to his tone. "You have better not harmed him."

"I have done nothing…yet. He has just been moved to other…quarters. He will be staying there until he or one of you answers my questions. My patience grows thin. I want answers or I will get them another way. Legolas looks rather delicate and I am not sure he would last under persuasion," Wai Chee said.

"I will kill you if you harm him. I swear it!" Qui warned.

"Swear all you wish. You are in no condition to do anything. Think of what I have said and consider what is at stake," Wai Chee said. He and the guards left.

Qui cursed loudly, startling Aragorn because he rarely used such language.

"What are we going to do now? We have no way of knowing where he has taken Legolas or what he has done to him," Aragorn asked.

"We will think of something and we will find him, even if I must tear this foul place apart with my bare hands. I must free Legolas and avenge my sister," Qui said….

Ugh, slimy bastard, isn't he? R/R please!!!


	41. Unexpected Ally

A/N--Thank you, thank you for your reviews! It makes me happy and more importantly it makes the plot bunnies happy too!

************************************************************

Chapter 41--Unexpected Ally

Legolas laid on the cold, stone floor, trying to sleep, but unable too. He didn't know how long he had been imprisoned, but judging from how terribly hungry and thirsty he was he was sure it had been a long time. He stood slowly and walked over to the door to study it yet again. He hoped to find a way to get out. The door was made of some kind of dense wood, reinforced by iron bands. There was no way to get it open by force. Legolas leaned his head against the door and tried to calm himself without much success. 

The sound of an iron bolt sliding back made him back away from the door as it opened to reveal Wai Chee and two guards.

"It has been two days, golden one. Are you ready to answer my questions? If you do I will release you from this cell and return you to your friends," Wai Chee said.

Legolas wanted out of the cell, but Qui's warnings about the secret being the only thing keeping them safe were still clear in his mind. "There is nothing to tell," he said.

Wai's eyes narrowed. "Really? It seems further measures are necessary. I think you have too much room. That will be remedied," he said menacingly. He nodded and two guards seized him and dragged him from the cell.

They took Legolas down the hall and into another room. There were various devices of torture in the room. It was an old torture chamber. Wai Chee walked over to a cage and opened the door. "Your new chamber, Elf. Not very roomy at all I fear and you will have to be chained, but I suppose you will just have to bear it," he said.

The cage was definitely small, barely three feet wide and five and a half feet tall. Movement was impossible and anyone in it would not be able to sit down even free.

Legolas strained to get free as he was led towards it. He would never be able to bear this! He would surely go mad! His breathing became harsh with rising fear.

Once in front of the cage the guards paused at Wai Chee's upraised hand. "Are you sure you have nothing to tell me, Elf?" he asked smugly. It was obvious he was aware of Legolas's fear and was enjoying it.

At that terrible moment Legolas almost told him, but it passed. He would not put his friends in danger. "I have already told you that there is nothing to tell," he said.

"As you wish, secure him," Wai Chee ordered.

The guards spun Legolas around and he was shoved backwards into the cage. Legolas felt cold metal against his back and shivered, closing his eyes. Cold metal clamped shut around his wrists and the clang of the door shutting made him wince. He opened his eyes reluctantly and found the bars of the door were scant inches from his face.

"Two days from now I will return to see if you are ready to speak, but you will be brought food and water at dusk. Of course someone will have to feed you," Wai Chee smirked. He gestured to the guards and they left. 

One paused at the door and glanced back, almost seeming sympathetic then left the room.

*Meanwhile*

Aragorn was pacing angrily when the door opened to reveal a guard. "What do you want?" he demanded.

The guard glanced furtively over his shoulder then closed the door. "Please keep your voice down. No one must know that I'm here," he said. "I came to try to help."

"Why?" Aragorn demanded.

"I do not like Master Wai Chee's cruelty and because of Mei," the guard said. He told them what had been done to Legolas.

Aragorn and Qui traded anguished looks. They both knew how horrible that sort of confinement would be for Legolas.

"You say because of Mei. Why?" Qui asked.

A bittersweet smile flicked across the guard's face. "I loved her," he said softly. "I could not save her, but I can save those that she willingly died to protect."

Qui studied the guard's face and realized he believed him. "Then you will help us?" he asked.

"I will try my best. I must go now before I am discovered," the guard said. He left before anyone could say anything more.

The two men and one Dwarf exchanged looks of uncertainty and faint hope.

"Do you think he meant it, Qui?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, I think he did," Qui said.

"I just hope he hurries before Legolas breaks. He must be terrified if the guard told the truth about what Wai ordered done to him," Aragorn said…

******************************************************

A/N--All right, now I need some help from you guys. Can someone give me a good Japanese name for this guy? Leave it in a review and you get credit if I use yours! Thank you! R/R please!


	42. On the Edge

Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod, KitCloudkicker, Itsuki Tachibana, Kimmuryiel and Musicstarlover for name suggestions. It was a hard choice but I chose Kimmuryiel's suggestion, Yokoku meaning ally. Special thanks to Musicstarlover who offered three names and a web page I could try. Thanks again all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 42--On the Edge

Yokoku left the room where the other three Westerners were being held and hurried off. He had a lot to do if his plan would be successful, but first he had to visit someone who could help him. He was able to leave the old temple without being seen then went into the forest.

Time seemed to drag for Legolas. He found that the fear of being confined wasn't the only thing that was a problem. Chained tightly and unable to move, his muscles were starting to stiffen and ache. It was ironic. Legolas could have eased the pain easily, but he dared not. "Valor, I cannot bear this much longer. Help me, I beg you," he whispered. He started when he saw the door leading into the room start to open.

*Meanwhile*

After nearly an hour Yokoku came to a faint path and followed it. It led him to a modest hut. He removed his shoes and weapons then knelt before the door. "Reija, it is I. May I enter? I desperately need your aid," he said.

"You may enter, my brother," Reija said.

Yokoku did and slid the door shut behind him. "Thank you, sister," he said.

"It has been a long time. What do you want from me?" Reija asked. She wasn't wasting any time. She studied her brother with sharp, knowing eyes.

"A sleeping drought, one that has no antidote and cannot be resisted," Yokoku said. "I need it quickly as you can make it, my sister. Four lives depend on it."

"Herbs to make a draught so strong will take time to gather and make. Why do you require such a thing? What lives are in danger? Tell me everything," Reija said.

Yokoku sighed and made himself comfortable and began to explain all that was happening to his eldest sister. It would be a rather long story. He just hoped that his sister would be willing to help after she had heard everything. He had lives depending on it just as he'd said.

Reija listened as her brother explained and as he talked she liked what she was hearing less and less.

*Back In the Dungeon*

Legolas had to hide a shudder when Wai Chee entered with two guards and walked over to the cage. "I thought I would be merciful and give you one more chance to speak. If you do I will have you released from the cage. I imagine it is very uncomfortable for you. Will you speak?" he asked.

"I have already told you. There is nothing to speak of," Legolas said.

Wai Chee shook his head pityingly. "So very stubborn, as you wish," he said. He gestured to the guards and they started for the door. Suddenly Wai Chee stopped and looked back at Legolas. "There are worse punishments then the one you are suffering. I would consider that if I were you," he said then he and the guards left.

Legolas slumped in his bonds wearily, wincing as the shackles bit into his skin. He didn't know how long he could bear this without breaking. He wondered what Aragorn, Qui, and Gimli were doing then he had a horrible thought. They could already be dead for all he knew. "No, let that not be true," he whispered…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whew, thought I would have to break my promise! Couldn't get on the site for two hours! It's 3:30 am, so I'm going to bed. Good Night and R/R please!


	43. Willing Sacrifice

Hi there everyone! Darn site! It seems determined to prevent my updates. I finished after work, but I couldn't log in to update….GRRRR!!! Thanks for you reviews! Glad you all enjoyed it…Here's the next part!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 43--Willing Sacrifice

Legolas was startled from a restless sleep by the cage door opening. He opened his eyes to see a guard standing in front of him, but the true surprise was who was with him. "Aragorn! Gimli! Qui! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Yokoku freed us. He is going to help us escape," Aragorn said.

Yokoku unlocked the shackles. "We must leave quickly," he said. "If Wai Chee finds us we are all dead. We must hurry. Can you walk?"

Legolas tried and fell forward into Yokoku when his legs refused to support him. "Uh, no," he said sheepishly.

Qui came up and scooped Legolas into his arms. "I have him. Let's go," he said.

Yokoku nodded and led the way towards the back of the dungeon. "This way, there is a hidden passage," he said.

"Is it safe?" Aragorn asked as they followed.

"Safer then trying to leave through the temple. I managed to drug the guards watching you and at the door to the dungeon, but I could not get all of them," Yokoku said. 

They came to what looked like a blank wall and Yokoku examined it then pressed on a rock. There was a soft click and a secret door opened. "This way, hurry," he said. 

They had walked for an hour when Legolas shifted restlessly in Qui's grip. "I can walk now, Qui. Put me down," he said.

"If you fall I am going to sling you over my shoulder like a sack," Qui warned, but he set Legolas down. He waited until Legolas seemed steady then released him.

"Is it much further, eh…what is your name anyway?" Legolas asked.

"Yokoku," Yokoku said. 

Qui chuckled. "How fitting, in our language it means ally," he said.

"I would ask one thing of you in return for my aid," Yokoku said.

"What is that?" Aragorn asked.

"Will you allow me to come with you?" Yokoku asked.

"Of course, but why would you want too?" Aragorn asked.

"Master Wai Chee is no fool. He will find out what I have done and I will die for it as Mei did," Yokoku said.

Mocking laughter sounded around them and suddenly the tunnel lit up as bright as day to reveal Wai Chee and seven men dressed in black. "You are correct, Yokoku. I am no fool, but you are for betraying me," he said. He gave them all a rather cruel smile. "It is very rude to leave without saying good bye to your host. Of course Westerners have no proper manners."

"How did you find us?" Aragorn demanded.

"I have many--informants," Wai Chee said. "Bring him to me." He pointed to Legolas and two of the men started forward.

Qui pulled Legolas behind him protectively. "You will have to kill me before you will be able to take him," he said.

"That will not disturb me at all. It would probably be wise to kill all of you. He may be more obedient if there are none to aid him," Wai Chee said thoughtfully.

"You may find that more difficult then you believe. We will not die without a struggle," Aragorn vowed.

The two groups exchanged wary glances and glares, realizing there was a stand off then suddenly Legolas pushed past Qui. 

"Legolas! What do you think you are doing? Stay back!" Qui said.

"If you let them go unharmed I will go with you willingly," Legolas said quietly.

"Legolas! No!" Qui protested.

"I must. I cannot let you die for me," Legolas said. He shuddered when he saw the cruel smile on Wai Chee's face….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*Hides Behind Desk With Plot bunnies* Sorry! I wanted to get this up sooner…. honest! Um, R/R.Please?


	44. Battle of Honor

Sorry if this chapter ends up sucking. I'm not feeling my best, here goes!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 44--Battle of Honor

There was no way Qui was going to allow Legolas to sacrifice himself for them. Legolas didn't know what lied in store for him if he did this, but Qui did. He reached out and grabbed Legolas's shoulder. "No, Legolas, not this time," he said. "We all leave together or die together." He pulled Legolas back and stepped in front of him.

"Do not be foolish, Qui. You will all die if you fight and I will still have him," Wai Chee sneered.

"You will never have him. My last action before I die will be to kill Legolas as well. He would be better off dead then in your power," Qui said coldly.

Legolas stared at Qui in shock. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. 

Gimli and Aragorn moved up on either side of Qui, making it impossible for anyone to get to him without having to fight.

Suddenly Qui had an idea. "I claim the right of single combat for blood vengeance," he said.

"What?" Wai Chee demanded. 

"You ordered my sister's murder. I demand you face me in combat to the death. If I win then we are free to go," Qui said.

"If I win," Wai Chee said, pointing to Legolas, "he is mine."

Qui hesitated, but he knew it was their only hope, though it was a slim one. There was no way they could fight a group of skilled assassins. "They also go free if we both die, agreed?" Qui asked.

"Agreed. I accept your challenge. Bring his weapon," Wai Chee ordered.

One of the men bowed and hurried off.

"Qui, are you mad what if you lose?" Aragorn hissed.

Qui switched to Western. "None of you agreed to let Wai Chee take Legolas," he pointed out. "If you are wise though your final act if you are defeated will be the same as mine. If Legolas is taken he will suffer badly and most likely die," he said.

"Do not speak in the barbarian's tongue in front of me!" Wai Chee demanded.

"I will speak in whatever language I wish," Qui said.

The man returned with Qui's scimitar and knobbed club and handed them to him. He then backed off to rejoin the others.

"They do not interfere," Qui warned. "Tell them."

Wai Chee smirked then glanced at his men. "Do not interfere and if I am killed you will not prevent them from leaving," he ordered. He returned his attention to Qui. "Shall we begin?"

"I am ready," Qui said. They bowed to each other respectfully then took their battle stances. At first they exchanged casual thrusts and feints as they tried to gauge each other's skill.

Finally Wai Chee lunged forward with a shout, aiming for Qui's head.

Qui ducked and parried the blow aside and thrust for Wai Chee's midsection. The blow was parried neatly aside.

The two men circled, both realizing they were both very skilled. The fight would be long and difficult before there was a winner. Neither of them intended to lose.

Qui hissed in pain as the sword sliced his side and struck back feeling his blade pierce flesh. It was a deep cut. Qui could tell that. He breathed a silent prayer to his ancestors to give him the strength to win. He couldn't let the Guild master get a hold of Legolas. He had meant it when he had swore his last act would be to kill Legolas. It would be quicker and cleaner then he would get from the guild. He noticed blood darkening the shirt over Wai Chee's shoulder. 

Wai Chee let out a shout and lunged forward, thrusting straight for Qui's chest with all his might.

Qui cried out as he felt a searing pain surge through him. The blade had connected.

Legolas cried out in horror as Qui staggered back, clutching at his chest, blood welling between his fingers.

Wai Chee laughed and moved forward. "Now to finish this," he said….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So who do you think will win? Qui or Wai? R/R please!!!


	45. Never Let You Go

I'm sorry my updates have been so erratic, but I have been having a little burn out lately, plus been sick. I'll try to do better. Thank you for sticking with me and for your support!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 45--Never Let You Go

Everything seemed to slow in that terrible moment. Wai Chee brought his sword back to plunge it into Qui's heart then suddenly Qui seized his knobbed club and struck at Wai Chee's head. Caught off guard by the swing, Wai Chee didn't move quickly enough to avoid or parry the blow. There was a loud and ugly crunch.

Wai Chee staggered back blood pouring down his face. The sword dropped from his hand and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. His open eyes glazed over and went blank. He was dead.

Aragorn tensed, clutching his sword. He was sure the men Wai Chee had brought with him would attack, but they didn't. Two lifted Wai Chee's body and carried him away. One turned to them. "You are free to leave as agreed. None will hinder you," he said. He and the rest of the men followed the other two.

"That was close," Gimli said.

"We should go," Yokoku said. No sooner then the words left his mouth Qui collapsed.

"Qui!" Legolas cried, hurrying to his side and kneeling.

Qui was unconscious and blood pooled around him.

Legolas could feel it soaking into his leggings, but he didn't care. He began to go into a healing trance.

"Legolas! Qui said…" Aragorn began.

"I will not let him die! There is no one to see!" Legolas retorted.

"But Yokoku…" Aragorn began.

"Is going with us and will see it eventually anyway! Now be quiet and let me heal him!" Legolas interrupted.

Aragorn didn't really want Qui to die either, so he subsided. He moved back to give Legolas space to work.

Yokoku's eyes widened as the blue glow came from Legolas's hands and his eyes widened as Qui's ugly wound began to heal under the Elf's touch. "Black sorcery!" he breathed.

"There is nothing evil about it. It is a precious and rare gift," Aragorn said sternly. "If you wish to come with us then you had better get used to it."

Legolas slumped wearily then sighed in relief as Qui's eyes opened.

"What happened?" Qui asked then his hands flew to the spot. "You used your healing powers to save me, even after I warned you of the danger," he said sharply.

"I am sorry, Qui, but I could not just stand by and watch you bleed to death. I will never let you go if I can save you, never," Legolas said. "It does not matter what you say. I will never just stand by while someone I care about dies."

Qui sighed and slowly got to his feet then offered Legolas his hand. Legolas took it and Qui pulled him to his feet. "I thank you for that," Qui said.

"We should go," Yokoku said again. "It is dangerous to linger here."

"Do you know where Mei would have my ship waiting for us?" Aragorn asked Qui.

"I do, let us go," Qui said.

It took them a week to reach the coast, but somehow they made it there without further trouble. Aragorn signaled the ship and soon they were safely aboard and sailing away. They were on their way home at last.

Much to their surprise they managed to make it back to Gondor and Minas Tirith safely. Kokoku learned a lot of western on the journey and a bit of Elvish.

When Aragorn and the others entered the throne room they got a surprise. Elrond, the twins and Arwen were waiting for them. Thrandiul and Jadriel were there as well.

"Ada!" Legolas cried, running to meet him.

Thranduil embraced him warmly. "I missed you, my little Greenleaf. I was worried when we arrived and found you had left," he said.

"I am sorry, ada," Legolas said.

When Thranduil released Legolas Jadriel hugged him as well. "I missed you too, little brother. What mischief were you up too?" he asked.

Legolas laughed. "It is a long story," he said.

Boromir and Syri entered the room. Boromir bowed and Syri actually curtsied. "Welcome home, sire," Boromir said.

"Do not bow to me when we are alone and do not call me sire," Aragorn laughed. 

Arwen smiled warmly at Aragorn. "I hope you did not run off because you changed your mind about your proposal, Aragorn," she teased.

"Never, we could get married now, or tomorrow if you wish," Aragorn said, grinning.

Arwen laughed. "Patience, love, we have plenty of time after all," she said.

"I must speak to my sons in private, please excuse us," Thranduil said. He led Legolas and Jadriel to the guest chamber he was using.

"What is wrong, father?" Legolas asked.

"Our people have decided to sail to the west. I want you to come with us," Thranduil said.

Legolas stared at his father, too surprised to speak…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A big decision to make for Legolas, R/R please!!!


	46. Destiny's Path

Hello all, glad to see everyone is enjoying this! Please keep reading! Thanks for reviewing too

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 46--Destiny's Path

Legolas was to startled to speak for a long moment. "Sail to the west?! But why?" he asked.

Thranduil sighed. "So much blood was shed in Mirkwood. So many lives were lost. It is hard to bear and most of our folk grieve deeply. Mirkwood is still beautiful, but it is stained with sorrow. The Havens offer peace and healing. Our people need that now," he said.

"I understand, ada, but…" Legolas began then hesitated.

Thranduil stood and gathered Legolas into his arms for an affectionate hug. "Ahh, little one. I am sorry. It was not right for me to put this burden on your shoulders so soon. You do not have to answer yet. Think about it, whatever your decision is remember that I love you," he said. He let Legolas go.

"I love you too, ada," Legolas whispered and retreated from the room. He found his way to a secluded spot in the gardens and sat down to think. He couldn't believe this had happened so suddenly. He didn't know what to do. He would miss his brother and father terribly, but did he want to sail to the west to Valinar yet? He didn't know.

Several hours later Legolas went to the dining room for dinner, still not any closer to a decision. He took his usual spot next to Qui as servants began to bring out food and wine.

Qui glanced worriedly at Legolas several times during the meal. He noticed the Elf wasn't really eating, just pushing his food around on his plate. He leaned closer to him. "You're supposed to eat, not rearrange it," he murmured.

Legolas managed a weak smile. "I am not very hungry I suppose," he said.

"Something troubles you. Do you wish to talk about it?" Qui asked.

"Thank you, Qui, but this is something that I must handle alone," Legolas said.

Qui nodded. "Remember that I am always here if you need me," he said.

When dinner was over Aragorn stood and gestured for silence. The room quieted. "I have an announcement. I have asked the Lady Arwen to be my Queen and she has accepted. We will be wed in three months time and I would be honored if all of you would attend," he said

Cheers and well wishes greeted the announcement. Slowly everyone left the room to go to their private business.

Legolas wandered down to the stable to see Silverheart. The mare whinnied in greeting when she spotted him. Legolas smiled and slipped into the stall. The mare nuzzled him affectionately. "I missed you too, girl. It is still early. Shall we go for a run?" he asked. He led the mare from her stall and swung onto her back and rode off into the deepening dusk. Once they left the city Legolas allowed the mare her head and she plunged into a run.

Legolas felt light hearted once again. He held on and whispered encouragement to the mare. He allowed the joy of the ride to banish everything else to the back off his mind.

Finally the mare slowed to a serene walk as they came to a small river. Legolas stopped the mare and slid off her back. Silverheart walked to the edge of the river and lowered her head to drink. Legolas knelt and drank as well.

Suddenly the mare's head came up, ears alertly forward. Legolas stood as well as he sensed something as well. "Who is there?" he demanded. There was no answer, but Legolas knew someone was lurking around. He moved quickly to Silverheart's side to mount. He fully intended to ride away as fast as she could go.

Two men stepped out of the shadows. One leaned heavily against the other. "Please help us. We were attacked by bandits and my friend is hurt," one pleaded.

Legolas's every nerve screamed at him to flee and he listened. He leaped onto Silverheart's back. Just as they moved away both men lunged at them.

Silverheart screamed in rage and reared up. Her horse smacked into one man's nose with a crack and he staggered back.

Legolas was confident of escaping until three more men emerged from the darkness. Legolas grabbed for his bow, wondering how the men had avoided being seen…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poor Elfling never seems to get a break! R/R please!!


	47. Flight

Hello, nothing to rant about, just another big thank you to everyone that reviewed! Hmmm, I think he's about 505 and 15 in Human terms, MSL…I forgot to watch my timeline. *Smiles Sheepishly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 47--Flight 

Legolas was forced to stop trying to get his bow and cling to Silverheart's mane to keep from falling off as she reared and bucked, trying to force the Humans back

As the three men closed in Legolas was sure he was trapped, but Silverheart had other ideas. She plunged forward towards the river. Her shoulder hit one of the Humans knocking him down then she was into the water. Before long she was swimming strongly across the river.

The men shouted and cursed behind them and started to follow, but stopped when the water got to deep to walk. They returned to shore, realizing they quarry had escaped. 

Legolas wrapped his hands tighter around the mare's mane as the current tugged at him trying to pull him off her back. The current was strong and he feared he would surely drown if he lost his grip. Finally Silverheart was able to walk once again and they were safe on the other side. _Thank the Valor; we made it,_ Legolas thought. He patted the tired mare's neck. "Good girl!" he said.

Silverheart whinnied softly then broke into a gallop. Soon they were hidden in the night and from the Humans. An hour later Legolas stopped Silverheart and slid down from her back. "You need to rest. We will find our way back to Minas Tirith in the morning," he said then sighed as a thought hit him. "I did not tell anyone that I was leaving. Qui and ada are going to be furious with me." He settled down to try and get some sleep.

*Meanwhile*

"I am going to wear out a switch on the silly Elf's backside when he comes back. He should know better to ride off alone!" Qui seethed.

Aragorn shook his head. "You said his horse was gone and his weapons. He probably just went for a ride and lost track of time. He will be back in the morning," he said.

"I fear I am with Qui on this. After all that has happened I would think he would know better then to go off alone. Can you not send someone out to find him?" Thranduil asked.

"None of my men could track him in the dark," Aragorn said.

"He will be fine, Thranduil," Elrond added.

Thranduil sighed. "I suppose, but I do not like the idea of not knowing where he is," he said.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged quick glances. "We could go find him," Elladan offered. 

"We would not be hindered by the darkness," Elrohir added. "Can we, ada?"

"If you wish to go I will not stop you, but be careful," Elrond said.

Twenty minutes later the twins were riding towards the city gates, hopefully the gate guard would have seen which Legolas had ridden.

Once they arrived the guard greeted them politely. "It seems many of you have a need for a late night ride," the guard remarked.

"So you saw Legolas pass?" Elladan asked.

"Yes, he rode south on that fine looking mare of his," the guard said.

"Thank you," Elrohir said. They rode through the gate and urged their mounts into a gallop, heading south.

******************************************************************************************

A noise brought Legolas out of reverie. He resisted the urge to sit up quickly and laid still, listening. The sound was not repeated for a long time. Just as Legolas had decided he was mistaken he heard it again. A tingle shot up his spine, warning him of danger. He leapt to his feet, grabbing his bow and notching an arrow. He aimed it towards where he'd last heard the sound. Seeing movement, he fired and heard a thud as the arrow connected and a cry of pain. 

Silverheart neighed a challenge and reared as several dark forms rushed towards them…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to cliffhangers again, well, that's why some of my readers call me the Cliffhanger Queen, got to live up to my reputation right? R/R please!


	48. Stalked

Hope I didn't make you wait to long, *Warning! Non-Vivid attempted rape!* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 48--Stalked

Three Human men emerged from the darkness. One had an arrow in his shoulder. He glared at Legolas then smiled and yanked the arrow free. There was very little blood. It was then Legolas realized the heavy leather armor they wore was made to deflect arrows.

"Hello there, Elfling, you should not be out here all by yourself. You had better come with us, so we can protect you," one said. He leered at Legolas.

"I am fine on my own," Legolas said.

"We cannot leave you. That would be very irresponsible of us. You might get into trouble, right men?" the man asked.

"Yes, could not let such a delicate little thing get hurt," one smirked.

"We will take good care of you," another added.

Legolas didn't know how much good it would do, but he notched another arrow and fired.

The arrow hit home, but the Human didn't show any signs of pain. He just yanked the arrow free and tossed it aside. "That is not very nice. We are trying to help you," the leader said. He moved closer.

Legolas backed towards Silverheart, determined to mount and flee.

One of the Human's took a dart out of his belt and threw it towards them.

Legolas dodged instinctively, but the dart wasn't aimed at him. It stuck into the mare's neck and an instant later she collapsed. "Silverheart!" he shouted.

"Do not worry, Elfling. Your horse is just taking a little nap. If you come along without a fuss then it will be easier on you. We might even let you go when we are finished with you," the leader smirked.

The other two men smirked and leered openly in Legolas's direction. The three men started to close in on him.

Legolas drew his knives. "Leave me be!" he warned.

The men stopped, looking a bit startled. The leader recovered and smirked at him. "You are a little young to be playing with knives, Elfling. Put them down or I will have to spank you," he said. The other two men snickered.

"Come try it if you dare!" Legolas retorted. He glared at the man defiantly.

"You are quite the little spitfire, I will *try* it," the leader said and lunged for Legolas. An instant later he cried out in pain and jerked back. Blood welled from a deep slash on his arm. He looked at the wound then looked at Legolas. All mockery left his eyes and voice. "You had your chance to make it easy on yourself. We will hurt you now,"

The three men lunged at him, trying to bring him down by sheer weight of numbers.

Legolas put up a good fight, but finally he was brought to the ground and the knives were ripped from his grasp and flung aside.

Two of the men pinned his wrists and ankles to the ground. The leader loomed over him. "Hold him, I get him first then you two may have a turn. Once we have tired of him we will slit his throat and hide the corpse. The mare will bring a fine price at market," he said. He began to undo his britches.

Legolas thrashed against the two men's grip, desperately trying to get loose, but they were strong and held him securely.

The leader knelt straddling Legolas's legs and yanked at his legging.

"NO!" Legolas protested.

Suddenly there was a heavy thud and the man holding Legolas's feet stiffened, eyes wide with shock and pain. He toppled forward, revealing a knife buried in his back up to the hilt.

The leader leaped up and stepped away from Legolas. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he shouted.

The man holding Legolas stood, dragging Legolas to his feet with him.

"Give him here," the leader ordered. He pulled Legolas over to him so the Elf's back was against his chest then put a knife against Legolas's throat. "If you do not come out I swear that I will cut the Elfling's throat!" he threatened……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So who's out there? Not telling! R/R please! Also I am dedicating this to my friend who recently passed away. We'll miss you, Jim!


	49. Fighting Back

Ok, here's the next chapter for all of you…I hope you're all still enjoying this because I've sure enjoyed writing it! The whole series was fun to write!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 49--Fighting Back

Legolas choked as the arm around his neck tightened. He could feel cold metal against his neck. It was then something snapped. He was sick of the mistreatment and violations he'd suffered, sick of being forced. He reached for the healing power and for only the second time in his life he used it in reverse.

There was a loud snap like a green branch being broken. The arm of the hand holding the knife to Legolas's throat suddenly had a new angle that shouldn't be there. The Human howled at the pain of a broken arm and dropped the knife.

That was exactly what Legolas had wanted. He drove his elbow back into the Human's gut, driving the wind from him then pulled away. He was free! He lunged for his knives.

The other Human tried to stop him, but wasn't fast enough. He backed off when Legolas slashed at him, barely missing his face.

"Both of you go away and leave me be!" Legolas warned.

It was then that Elladan and Elrohir stepped out where they could be seen. Both held gleaming swords. "I would suggest doing what he says Humans or you will get hurt," Elladan said.

"I trust you have something to help Silverheart, leave it here," Legolas demanded.

"What if I do not want to leave it?" the leader snapped.

Legolas's eyes were colder then the twins had every seen them and so was his voice. "Then I will kill you and take it off your carcass. It matters not to me," he said.

The Human blanched at Legolas's tone. He pulled a small vial from his shirt and put it down on the ground. "This is it. Pour it into her mouth. We will go now," he said.

Legolas wanted to kill them, really wanted too, but that would not be right and he knew it. "Get out of here before I have second thoughts," he said. He watched as the Humans fled into the dark then went over and picked up the vial. He went to the mare and with a little difficultly managed to pour the contents into her mouth. It indeed worked and soon the mare was on her feet again.

Elrohir and Elladan came up to him. "Are you hurt, Legolas?" Elladan asked.

Legolas shook his head and mounted Silverheart. "Can we go?" he asked. Evidently he didn't want to talk about it. They rode swiftly back to Minas Tirith.

They were all relieved to see Legolas back safe and greeted him with shouts and hugs.

"Do not ever do that again. You scared ten years off my life!" Qui said, hugging Legolas.

"And a hundred off mine," Thranduil said. He hugged him too.

"I am sorry that I scared all of you, but right now I am tired. Good night," Legolas said and left the room.

Thranduil frowned. He turned to the twins. "Did something happen to my son?" he asked.

"No, but almost," Elladan said and explained all that had happened.

Thranduil sighed. "My poor Greenleaf, he has suffered more then any Elf should have too. I think I will go talk to him," he said and left. When he reached the room he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Legolas called.

"It is ada, may I come in?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas opened the door. "Come in, father," he said. He closed the door behind him.

"Elladan told me what nearly happened. Are you all right?" Thranduil asked. 

"Why do Humans do such things, ada? I do not understand them sometimes," Legolas said.

Thranduil pulled his youngest child into his arms and Legolas didn't resist. "I truly do not know, pen-neth," Thranduil whispered. "It is over now though and you are safe."

"But for how long?" Legolas whispered, leaning his head against his father's shoulder.

Thranduil had no answer, so he just stroked his son's hair, murmuring softly.

After awhile Legolas pulled away to look into his father's eyes with a sad smile. "After Aragorn and Arwen are wed I will sail west with you and the rest of our people," he said.

Thranduil hugged him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost done with this story I think. Thanks! I'm sure you know ada is father and pen-neth is young one. Thanks for reviewing this! Do it again! 


	50. Announcements and Preparations

Looks like I got everyone worked up again with that last chapter…. Read away, everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 50--Announcements and Preparations

Legolas was very quiet at breakfast the next morning, which concerned Qui. Once the meal was finished Thranduil decided it was time. "There is an announcement I must make. My people will sail to the west after the wedding and Legolas has agreed to come with us," he said.

There was dead, shocked silence at the table for a moment then Aragorn shook off his surprise. "Your leaving will be a great loss, King Thranduil and you will be missed greatly, Legolas," he said.

"Thank you, Aragorn. I felt that it would be best to go with my kin," Legolas said.

Thranduil stood. "My son and I will return to Mirkwood to make preparations, but Legolas has asked to stay here. We will leave within the hour," he said. He left the room and Jadriel followed. Legolas did too after smiling briefly at the others.

It was several moments before anyone spoke. "I cannot believe Legolas is leaving us," Syri said.

"Neither can I," Qui said.

"I thought that it would be a long time before the Mirkwood Elves left as well," Aragorn said. "I wonder why they would abandon Mirkwood after fighting so hard to protect it."

"I can guess, though I can not say for sure it is true," Elrond said.

"Why?" Boromir asked.

"How many Wood Elves shed their blood in that forests? Death is a frightening thing for any Elf to face. I imagine that is why. The forest is tainted with the senselessly lost lives of their kind, so they will sail to the west where they will be safe and their grief will heal. I do not blame them and none of you should either," Elrond said.

"But why Legolas?" Syri asked.

"He has suffered much torment, perhaps he seeks peace and healing as well," Elrond said.

Everyone was quiet as they thought about Elrond's words.

"You are very wise, Lord Elrond, if that is what Legolas seeks then I hope he finds it," Qui said.

"It is a shame though. Legolas had become a friend and we would have liked to spend some time with him," Elladan said.

"I will miss him as well," Qui said softly.

"You have become very close to the young prince, more then a bodyguard. Have you not?" Elrond asked.

"Wise and perceptive as well, yes, he has become like a son to me," Qui admitted.

Arwen sighed. "Sometimes it is best for a Elf to leave the shores of Middle Earth to Valinar rather then stay, especially if he or she has suffered badly," she said.

"Like Legolas has. Besides I am sure he would not want to be separated from his father and brother. He has not seen much of them," Aragorn said.

"He worried us a bit when we found him," Elrohir admitted. He told them all that had happened and what Legolas had said. 

"He meant every word too. His voice was cold and emotionless. That is not a good thing," Elladan said.

"No, it is not," Arwen agreed. "I am glad he is at least staying for the wedding."

"Well, at least he is staying so we will get to spend a bit more time with him before he leaves," Aragorn said. He stood and offered Arwen his arm. "Please excuse us." He led his future bride from the room.

*Meanwhile*

Legolas went out to the courtyard with his father and brother. Their escort was already waiting for them. "Here is the list of what I want to take with me," he said. 

"Very well, pen-neth, are you sure you do not want to come back to Mirkwood with us?" Thranduil asked, taking the parchment Legolas offered to him.

"Nay, I want to spend more time with my friends before we leave," he said. 

After exchanging final hugs and good-byes Thranduil and Jadriel mounted and they and their escort rode off towards the city gates.

*Back to the Others*

Twenty minutes after Aragorn and Arwen had left Elrond rose. "I have tasks I must attend too also. Please excuse me," he said. He left the room and only then did a small, secretive and knowing smile form on his lips….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond knows something! Next chapter will be even better I think! R/R please!


	51. The Wedding

Thanks so much for all the reviews and encouragement, here's the next part……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 51--The Wedding 

The three months had passed faster then any of them had wanted. Today Arwen would become the queen of Minas Tirith and Legolas would leave for the west. Thranduil and Jadriel had arrived earlier. His people would be at the ocean making the last preparations to sail.

Aragorn had gone out to his balcony after he was ready to get a breath of fresh air. He had wanted to talk with Legolas a final time before the ceremony, but had not had a free minute to do so. Hopefully there would be time after the wedding. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. "Good morning, ada," he said.

Elrond glided into the room, looking regal in his formal robes of silver and gold. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Well enough, have you spoken to Legolas today?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, briefly. He is helping set up for the reception in the ballroom with Qui and your brothers," Elrond said.

"Could you get him for me? I really want to speak to him," Aragorn asked.

"I will get him, but remember that you are to be married in one hour," Elrond said. He left and headed for the ballroom. When he entered he looked around and saw Legolas across the room and went over to him. "Aragorn wants to see you, pen-neth," he said.

"I will go at once, thank you," Legolas said. He left the room.

Aragorn was waiting and ushered him into the room. "Thanks for coming Legolas. I have been wanting to speak to you all morning," he said.

"What about?" Legolas asked.

"I just wanted to say how much we will all miss you and that I hope you will be happy in Valinar," Aragorn said.

"I will be and I will miss all of you too, but I know you and Arwen will be happy. I must go and finish getting ready myself," Legolas said and left.

Legolas entered his room and found all was laid out and ready. He took a bath then pulled on a blue shirt, tan leggings and a silver tunic. Just as he finished lacing the tunic someone knocked. "Come in!" he called.

Thranduil entered the room. "You look very elegant, little one," he said.

"Thank you, ada, so do you," Legolas said. Thranduil was dressed much like him only his tunic was gold. Jadriel would be dressed like his father to show his status of crown prince. Legolas sat down at the dressing table and brushed out his hair then began braiding it in the formal style that was expected on such an occasion.

Thranduil was completely ready, so he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you at peace with your decision, Greenleaf?" he asked gently.

"Yes, father, I want to go with you and Jadriel," Legolas said, deftly doing the last braid.

"Just remember to listen to your heart. It will not lead you astray," Thranduil chided.

"I will, ada, do not worry," Legolas said.

Finally it was time. Aragorn went to the great courtyard where the wedding would be held and took his place. His eyes sought out each of his friends in the crowd. Each offered a smile or an encouraging nod. The music started, signaling the bride's approach. Aragorn turned to face the proper way.

Arwen soon came into sight, escorted by Elrond. She walked slowly and regally, head held high. Admiring whispers and murmurs rose from the huge crowd watching.

Aragorn could only stare. She was so beautiful. 

Arwen's gown was the purest white, decorated with small gems the reflected the light into hundreds of little rainbows. A mithril circlet with a star shaped diamond glittering on her brow set off her dark hair. She smiled at him as they reached his side.

Aragorn mentally kicked himself and smiled back then offered his hand.

Elrond removed his daughter's hand from his arm, kissed the back of it then laid her hand. He laid it in Aragorn. "To you I give the Evenstar of her people, I also bless the marriage between you, treat her well," he said in a strong clear voice.

"I swear to you that I shall," Aragorn said in reply.

Elrond lowered his voice so only Aragorn could hear him. "You had better or else you will be sorry," he growled. He turned and went to his place.

Arwen smiled in amusement. She had heard every word.

"Face me if you would," the priest said and began the ceremony.

Thranduil glanced at Legolas after the priest had gone on nearly a half an hour, expecting him to be getting restless. He found that Legolas was staring at Arwen as if in a trance. "Pen-neth, are you well?" he whispered, nudging Legolas discreetly.

Legolas started. "Aye, I am fine, ada," he said. He sounded calm, but his thoughts were reeling at what he thought he'd seen.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, King Elessar, you may kiss your bride," the priest said.

Aragorn lifted Arwen's veil and kissed her tenderly to resounding cheers. 

The reception could now begin….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Sorry, hope this sounded all right, I'll get into a bit of the reception in the next chapter…R/R please!


	52. The Vision

Hello there! Well, I think this will be over soon, but don't worry! A sequel is already taking shape, if you're all interested that is. I also plan to do another Centaur fiction for those that like them so never fear!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 52--The Vision

The more formal part of the reception, the receiving line and ceremonial toast to the new bride and groom were finally over and the dancing could begin. The newly weds danced the first dance then the true party began.

Aragorn took a sip from his wine glass while he watched Arwen dance with Elrond and smiled to himself. He was certainly the most fortunate man alive. He glanced around and frowned when he saw Legolas standing alone in the corner. He knew that something was bothering the young healer, but couldn't seem to get him alone to talk. The dance ended and Elrond escorted Arwen back to his side.

"What is wrong, Aragorn?" Elrond asked.

"I am concerned about Legolas. He has been hiding in a corner all evening. I should talk to him," Aragorn said.

"Lady Galadriel has already noticed and she will talk to him, trust her," Elrond said.

Aragorn looked over at Legolas and was just in time to see Galadriel lead the younger Elf from the ballroom. "I hope she can find out what troubles him," he said.

Legolas reluctantly followed his mentor into an empty room and she closed the door behind them. "What is it you wanted, Lady?" he asked politely.

"I saw you staring at Arwen. What do you see?" Galadriel asked, watching his reaction.

Legolas's face drained of color. "N-nothing, I see nothing!" he gulped.

"Yes, you do, pen-neth, do not lie to me. It will not work," Galadriel said firmly. "Now tell me."

"I-I see a boy child of about seven years next to her. He looks just like Aragorn," Legolas whispered.

"What else do you see?" Galadriel pressed.

"A-a baby in Arwen's arm, but the child glows blue like…" Legolas began then stopped.

"Like what? Tell me, child. I must know," Galadriel said.

"Like the glow that covers my hands when I heal someone," Legolas finished in a whisper.

"I too have seen this. Arwen's second child carries the healer's legacy," Galadriel said.

"But why am I seeing visions? I have never had that ability before and I do not want it!" Legolas cried.

"The healer knows another as for the visions who knows, sometimes those abilities come later in an Elfling's life. You are not quite an adult yet," Galadriel said.

"It does not matter. I sail west with my ada and Jadriel at dawn," Legolas said firmly.

"Are you?" Galadriel asked with the same knowing smile Elrond sometimes got.

"Yes! I no longer wish to stay here!" Legolas cried. He fled the room to the safety of his own.

Shaking her head, Galadriel returned to the ballroom and took a seat next to Elrond. "Poor child, his road gets no easier," she said.

"He will follow his heart and he will do the right thing. I have foreseen it," Elrond said. "I do wish that the poor pen-neth did not have to suffer so."

The ball ended when Aragorn and Arwen retired for the night and everyone slowly drifted off to their rooms. Thranduil had wanted to go to his son when he hadn't returned, but had been talked out of it by Galadriel, but now he went straight to Legolas's room.

Thranduil knocked on the door, but received no answer. He opened the door and went in anyway to find Legolas curled up on the bed, weeping. Closing the door, he went to Legolas's side immediately, drawing his son into his arms. "What is wrong?" Thranduil asked.

"I am sorry, ada, but something has happened and it has changed everything!" Legolas sobbed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigh, I think one more chapter will do it, R/R please and remember a sequel is in the works!


	53. A Healer's Duty

I'm afraid the plot bunnies decided to desert me on a sequel, so it's been put on the back burner for now. But I think I will do a twins, Aragorn and Legolas story, not connected to this. I started getting interested in Elladan and Elrohir from other fiction I read. Hope you'll all check it out!

Chapter 53--A Healer's Duty

Legolas couldn't bring himself to tell his father why he was so upset and after he left Legolas couldn't sleep. After three hours of tossing and turning he got up. He got dressed and slipped out to the garden. Being under the stars soothed his troubled spirit and he finally dozed off in a large tree.

Breakfast was a rather sober. No one felt much like talking. Legolas slipped into the dining hall and sat next to his father ten minutes late, looking a bit tousled from sleep. "I am sorry for being late," he said.

"That is alright, pen-neth," Thranduil said. 

Legolas filled his plate, but found it hard to eat more then a few bites. He sighed to himself and looked around the table only to find his eyes locked with Lady Galadriel. He pulled his gaze away hastily. _I do not wish to do this, I am sorry, ada, _he thought.

Breakfast was almost over when Aragorn stood. "I would like to take this opportunity to say farewell to King Thranduil, Prince Jadriel and Prince Legolas. May your journey to the West be swift and sure," he said.

Those at the table clapped, but Legolas somehow was still heard. "I am not sailing to the West," he said.

The applause died abruptly and everyone stared at Legolas in surprise, except for Elrond and Lady Galadriel who gave him encouraging nods.

Legolas looked at Thranduil and Jadriel, eyes tormented. "I am sorry, but I can not go. I have to stay here. I am needed, please understand," he said.

Thranduil shook off his surprise and hugged Legolas. "If you feel that you must stay then you should. I could never be angry with you, little one. Is this why you were so upset last night?" he asked.

Legolas nodded. "I wanted to tell you then, but I could not find the words," he said.

"It is alright. We will see each other again. Eventually you will be called to the Gray Havens as will anyone who share our blood. You will sail and your brother and I will be waiting for you," Thranduil whispered.

"Hannon le, ada," Legolas whispered.

"You will come see us off?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas nodded, relieved that Thranduil understood.

  
  
  
Eventually it was time to go. After everyone had said their farewells. Thranduil gestured to Qui. "I would speak to you alone," he said. Qui came over and they walked away from the group. "I have watched how you guard and care for Legolas and it is more then just the care of a guard," he said. 

"Legolas is older then me by centuries, but I still cannot help considering him a child, I look at him as my own son" Qui admitted.

"He is still a child by our standards. I would ask a favor of you," Thranduil said.

"Ask and I will do it if I can," Qui said.

"Watch over and protect my son as long as you are able, because I will not be able too. Swear it to me," Thranduil said.

"I swear that I will watch over him, sire," Qui said.

Satisfied, Thranduil led Qui back to where Legolas waited. Qui returned to Syri's side to give Thranduil time with Legolas.

Thranduil hugged his son close, stroking the golden hair that was so much like his beloved Nyssa's. "I will miss you every day. This is not good-bye though, only until we meet again," he whispered. It was a long time before Thranduil released him.

"Farewell, ada," Legolas whispered. "I love you." 

Jadriel took his father's place. He hugged his little brother tightly then looked into his eyes. "Stay out of trouble if you are even capable of it, brat. I will be waiting for you too. Farewell," he said.

"I will, farewell," Legolas said.

Thranduil and Jadriel boarded their ship and slowly the fleet set sail. One by one the others headed back towards the city, but Qui didn't move. He stayed with Legolas until the last sail disappeared on the horizon.

"Are you alright?" Qui asked kindly.

"Aye, I am a healer first and I am needed here. I will join them in time and I have all the time in the world," Legolas said softly. 

Qui put a fatherly arm around Legolas's shoulders. "Shall we go home?" he asked.

Legolas's smile was warm. "Aye, home," he agreed.

As they walked Legolas glanced back a final time. He felt more confident of his decision to stay now. He would train Arwen's daughter and help the wounded in Gondor then when the time came he too would sail to the West. Until then he would be safe with his second family. All would go as the Valor decreed…

THE END

Well, it's over, I'm sorry to see this series come to an end. I've enjoyed the ride and I hope all of you have too. Thanks for your support though out the series. Hope you enjoy the final chapter and perhaps the plot bunnies will bring back more for a sequel someday….Namarie! 

She-Cat


End file.
